Alive: A new life
by Heavenly Slayer
Summary: Sequel to Alive **CHAPTER 13 IS FINALLY UP AFTER 6 MONTHS WAIT** AU! The PTB gave Spike and Buffy a chance at happiness...can they handle the destiny they've been given? Mild sex scences and lauguage. B/S, A/C, W/T, X/A, F/G.
1. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringment intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!!

Feedback: I need feedback! It inspires me greatly!!! so if you want me to continue say so!!! 

Author's note: This is the Second Part of the Alive series. If you read this and you haven't read Alive I suggest you do cause if you don't you'll be lost I promise. 

I realise that the epilogue on Alive was a cliffhanger, I made it that way purposely..well cause I'm evil...what can I say....

*insert word here* - means emphasis

'insert word (s) here' - means thought

**insert words here** means a memory. 

Rated R for mild sex scene's and potty mouth's.....  
  


Truth  
  


The light that Dawn had turned into was talking to Tara as if it had seen her before and Buffy was greatly confused. When the light dimmed and Dawn returned to her human form, Buffy was more than relieved. Her mind was currently racing and she was sure that she would have a migraine at any moment. Four days earlier Buffy had made love to Spike, and she thought that would be it, just her and Spike having sex, maybe even trying a relationship. To be truthful she didn't really know what she was getting into with him at that moment, all she knew was that it felt right, and now she knew why. 

Her and Spike were apparently destined to be together. Meant to rule over a kingdom, as one they were ordained by god. Their Daughter would be special, a deity apparently, she would change the demon world for good and would take Buffy and Spike's place as leader when they died. The power's that be had decided that it was time things changed. The constant battle between good and evil needed to stop. They wouldn't get rid of evil entirely, because without evil there would be no good, but they wanted to fix things. So that warriors like Buffy wouldn't have to give up their lives so often. 

In order for all of this to happen Buffy and Spike needed to consummate their relationship. The night in the building fixed that. Buffy was now pregnant with Spike's daughter, Spike was human, and at this very moment Dawn's destiny was full filling the start of theirs. In order for Buffy and Spike's accession to complete they had under go a coronation by the power's and when that happened Dawn had to transform and come into her powers. It was all connected and out of their hands. Dawn would be the protector of their daughter and all of Buffy's friends would be part of their court.   
  
  
  


Angel caught Dawn as she fell from her floating position in the air. 

"Good catch" Spike said to him. 

"Anyone else here confused?" Xander asked raising his hand. 

Everyone but Tara nodded. 

"Tara why did he keep calling you Strega? And why do you know so much?" Buffy asked Tara who was standing up from the ground. 

"Because Buffy, I am not who you all think I am. Strega is Italian for Witch but what I am is not just that" 

"Then what are you?" Spike asked. 

"I am the chosen one" Tara answered plainly. 

"I'm sorry but haven't we been down this trip before?" Xander asked.

"I'm am not a slayer, I am a guardian" Tara said bluntly. "I work for that the power's that be" 

"Oh" Xander said

"My mother was the first of the Guardians. The power's that be chose her because of who she was. A powerful witch with nothing but good in her heart. A guardian's destiny is to protect those ordained by them, using power's that they have as a witch. I was sent here to watch out for Buffy, Spike and Dawn. And in the process I fell in love with Willow. When I arrived I knew that Dawn would come into creation before any of you did. The power's that be tell me what is going to happen, and I help you guys. I didn't use a seeing spell to see what was going to happen, I was told. I am only told certain things, just like Cordelia is shown only certain things in her visions" Tara rambled. 

"Again I say oh" Xander said. 

"I'm sorry to have decieved all of you, I was only doing what I told, and for the legacy of my mother. I am still Tara, I just work for the power's that be and I just am here to protect you" Tara said addressing Buffy. 

"Tara, to be honest we all work for the power's that be" Angel said cradling Dawn in his arms. Fred was over her trying to wake her up. 

'Things just keep on getting more and more interesting' Spike commented. 

'I know' Buffy said looking down. 

"So your not really our friend, your just here to watch over us?" Buffy asked. 

"O-of course I am your friend Buffy, and I am glad I am, it makes things simpler" 

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked reviving. 

"Dawn, your awake" Buffy said running over to her sister. 

"Yea, and my head hurts" she said smiling at her sister. 

"I bet it does bit" Spike said from beside Buffy. 

"What happened?" Dawn asked as Angel set her down. 

"A lot honey" Tara said brushing the girls hair away from her face. 

"Tara, what did you mean it makes things simpler?" Dawn asked and Tara hesitated. 

"It makes things simpler if I love you, I don't feel as if this is my job, I feel like it is my life and that you all are my family" Tara answered and Dawn hugged her. 

"We are family, we all are" Buffy said addressing the whole group. 

"Even us?" Fred asked meekly. 

"Long lost relatives" Spike answered and everyone laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The music in Cariatos was smooth and relaxing. The Scoobies and the Angel crew walked in and sat down, bringing two tables together. Lorn spotted them from the bar and when over and said hello. 

"How's my little hero's?" Lorn asked.

"Hey Lorn" Dawn said hugging him. 

"Hey precious, whoa look who got a power jolt!" Lorn said releasing her. 

"Yea our little Dawnie is growing up" Xander commented. 

"That she is" Lorn answered. "So how's the happy couple?" 

"Royal" Spike answered. 

"Yea I figured you guys would say yes." 

"Hey what can we say, it was a mighty tempting offer" Buffy said pulling her hair out of her face. 

"And you two are getting hitched then?"

"Yea, how did you know?" Spike asked the green demon curiously. 

"That ring the slayer is wearing, it isn't just costume jewelry" Lorn observed and everyone laughed. 

"So what can I get you guys?" Lorn asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"what a night" Buffy said as she took of her dress. After they had finished their night of fun at caritos everyone had decided that they were all tired and needed some sleep. Spike emerged from the bathroom in a robe smiling at her.

"Hot tub's ready luv" he said and scooped her in his arms. 

"Spike I still have to take of my bra!" Buffy squealed as he carried her into the bathroom. 

"Not a problem" Spike smiled evilly. He stopped walking and slid the strap down her shoulder kissing her neck as he did so. She slipped her arm out and he switched her position so that he could undo that back. When the bra was off he kissed her and set her down into the tub. He removed his robe and joined her. 

'Nummy spike, and he's all mine' Buffy thought. 

"That's right luv, just like your mine" he said and kissed her passionately. She moved on top of him and just before she spoke nibbled on his ear.

"Forever" she whispered. He responded by kissing her and pulling her closer. 

"I love you" he said when they parted for air. He moved some hair out of her face and exclaimed "Cor, your so beautiful". With that she kissed him, her lips having no mercy, their tongues fighting impatiently. 

'I thought this was supposed to be a bath?' Buffy thought when they came up for air again. 

"Hey, were bathing" Spike said as she turned around. He reached over and grabbed a sponge from the shelf beside the tub. He began to run the sponge along Buffy's arms and she moaned. 

"If you keep that up, we won't be in here for long" Buffy said looking up at her fiancé. Spike moved the sponge down between her breasts and made a line to her stomach testing her. 

"Oh you wanna play do you?" Buffy asked. 

"Handcuff's are in my bag luv" Spike stated with a smirk. Buffy just regarded him with a evil grin. She turned back around so her face was facing his and she kissed his neck. 

"We.." she said as she kisses his shoulder blade. 

"Can" she kisses his chest. A small purr beginning to emanate from him.. 

"Save that..." kisses his nipple. The purr grew louder. 'Gotta luv those vampire tendencies' she thought. 'Hey, force of habit' he corrected her. 

"For later" she finished, biting his nipple softly. The purr turned into a growl. She smiled at her handiwork noticing Spike's reaction down below. 

"Now luv, that was a cheap shot" he said grabbing her hips and bringing her closer.

"Learned from the best" she said as he kissed her neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"whoa" Buffy said as she and Spike lay on the bed, completely exhausted from their love making. 

"Yep" Spike said smiling to himself. He had made Buffy orgasm five times in a row. 

"Whoa" Buffy repeated. 

"You already said that luv" he said and she laughed. 

"I'm hungry" Buffy said getting up wrapping the sheet around her. She walked to the little kitchen and looked in the fridge. She found a bowl of strawberries and some whip cream and returned. 

"Strawberries and whip cream? Really Buffy? " Spike said as he sat up in the bed. 

"Uhuh?" she said as she plopped down on the bed. Spike smiled and joined her in her attack on the strawberries. 

"Our lives are so strange" Buffy commented as she licked some whip cream of the side of Spike's mouth. 

"That it is luv" he said kissing her. "That it is"   
  
  
  
  
  


End Chapter one. So what did you think of the first chapter? Good? Bad (no flames)? Corny? I wanna know!!! any suggestions are welcomed. 

Have the next chapter up tomorrow or Wednesday....  



	2. Beginning..

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!!

Feedback: I need feedback! It inspires me greatly!!! so if you want me to continue say so!!! I mean it, I crave it like willow crave's magic! 

Author's note: glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel. I couldn't resist writing that scene. I put the handcuff comment in for all b/s shippers at fanforum. (You wouldn't believe the discussion we get into). 

Anyway.....  
  


Beginning..  
  


Knock, Knock. 

"Bloody hell, can't anyone respect a person's sleep?" Spike grumbled as he went to the hotel room door. Dawn was on the couch watching t.v eating a some kiwi and toast. 

"You couldn't answer the door bit?" he said glancing at the clock that said 9:30. 

"I was going to, but I heard you getting up, so I figured why waste the effort?" she answered as she stared at the tv. 

Knock, Knock. 

Spike reached for the door and opened it abruptly. 

"Can't a man get a good sleep anymore?" he said to Xander and Anya who smiled at apologetically. 

"Sorry Spike, we just came by to say that were going back to Sunnydale. Anya has to get back to the Magic Box and I have to get back to work." Xander said as Spike let them in. 

"Alright then, would you two like a coffee before you go?" Spike asked pleasantly. Xander looked at him quizzically wondering why the ex-vampire was being such a host. 

"You got laid!" Anya exclaimed at Spike's behavior. 

"Anya!" Xander said looking over at his fiancé. 

"What? He's in a good mood and standing there in shorts and a robe, what did you expect me to think?" she retorted. Spike just laughed. Buffy emerged from the bedroom in a blue silk housecoat and smiled at her friends. 

"Hey guys" she said and hugged them. 

"Hey buff, how are you feeling?" Xander said hugging her back.

"Fine, no changes what so ever...oh food" Buffy said walking towards the kitchenette. Spike laughed. 

'God Buffy do you ever not look beautiful' Spike thought. 

'Nope' Buffy answered smiling as she pulled out some milk. She moved over to the cupboard and took out a box of lucky charms. 

'God, I love this hotel, when I told them food for a teenager, they really did give us that' Buffy thought as she poured the lucky charms into a bowl. Spike laughed out loud and Anya just looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Oh yea, the mind sight" she said realization hitting her. "I'd like a coffee Spike" 

"Ah, what the hell bleach boy, bring on the caffeine" Xander said sitting at the dinning room table. "How's Dawn this morning?" Xander asked the tv bound teen.   
  


"Better, my skin feels like its humming...but I'm good" she said turning and smiling at them. Buffy emerged from the little kitchen carrying a glass of orange juice and the bowl of lucky charms. She set them down on the table and went over and hugged her little sister. 

"Did you and Spike get any sleep last night" the littlest summer's asked. Smirking at Spike's expression from the bar. 

"Yea, we did get *some* sleep" Buffy answered as she sat down at the table. Spike carried over two cups of coffee to the table, returning to the bar for his tea. When Buffy gave him a look her exclaimed. 

"What it's earl grey?" he said and Buffy laughed and then leaned over and kissed him. She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it" Dawn said setting her food down on the end table by the couch. 

"Sure! Now she gets the door" Spike said. 

"Hey guys" Dawn said letting Willow and Tara in. Buffy got up and went and hugged her friends.

"Hey Buffy" Tara said hugging her. 

"Would you guys like some coffee? Since I'm serving?" Spike asked getting up. 

"Sure" Willow said sitting down next to Xander. "Do you have any tea?" Tara asked sitting beside Willow who sat opposite Buffy. Spike just smiled and nodded. 

"So what brings all of you guys here?" Buffy asked. 

"Well Xander and I are heading back to Sunnydale when were done here" Anya answered. 

"Tara and I were wondering what you guys were up to today. Maybe we could get some quality girl time in with you and Dawn" Willow said. Buffy looked to Spike who just shrugged. 

'No matter to me luv, I am capable of shopping for myself, I do have me own money' Spike thought to her. 

'Yea I noticed' Buffy thought as she looked at her engagement ring and began to play with it. 

"Oh and we could, you know, scout around for some wedding dresses and stuff" Tara said noticing Buffy. 

'I have to go see peaches today, I promised I'd talk to him about some things' Spike thought making the decision easier. 

"Well ours isn't the only wedding coming up" Buffy said addressing Xander and Anya. 

"Oh don't worry about it Buffy, we have everything pretty much planned already." Xander said. 

"Yea we just have to finish ordering the food, the arrangements, the gowns, and organising the seating schedule" Anya filled in. 

"Have you guys picked a date?" Willow asked. 

"The 23 rd of next month" Xander answered putting his arm around his fiancé's shoulder. 

"Well then its settled, you girls go shopping. I have some stuff I want to do before we leave anyway" Spike said setting the tea and coffee down for the witches. 

"When are we leaving?" Dawn asked from the couch. 

"I think the day after tomorrow would be alright" Spike answered, sneaking a bite of Buffy's lucky charms. Buffy just gave him a look that said step away from the cereal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"oh my god Buffy, that is the perfect dress for you" Willow said pointing at the white and red embroidered dress in the window. It was strapless with a bodice that went to just above where the hips would be. It flowed large at the bottom and had a flower type patter embroidered in red. It had a matching shawl made of silk. 

"Wow" Buffy exclaimed staring at the dress. "Let's go inside" she said fleeing to the door of the store. When they emerged a small mousey women greeted them. 

"Good morning" 

"Good morning" Willow replied. 

"How much is the dress in the window?" Buffy asked bluntly. 

"Oh umm ...$9,012 miss." the women said coming from behind the desk. "Would you like to try it on?" 

"Yes I would" Buffy answered beaming. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am buying this dress" Buffy said matter-of-factly turning around in front of the mirror. 

"I think you should" Dawn put in. 

"It looks awesome on you Buffy" Tara said holding up the small train. 

"If it were me and I looked that good in that dress I would" Willow commented. 

"That's it." Buffy exclaimed happily. "I'll take it" she said to the clerk. The clerk smiled and went over to the desk returning with a clipboard. 

"If you'll just sign here, we'll hold the dress here for you until just before the big day." she said holding up the clipboard to Buffy. "Will you be paying cash or check?". 

Buffy signed the sheet and handed the woman back the clipboard. She smiled at her reflection and answered, 

"Cash" 

"Very well miss" she said and went to the desk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning peaches" Spike said as he knocked on Angel's office door. 

"Morning William" Angel said looking up from his papers. 

"You said you wanted to talk to me" Spike said offhandedly. 

"Yes I do" Angel said gesturing for Spike to sit. "A lot of things have happened in the last few days" 

"Yes they have" Spike said nodding. 

"The most interesting for me being that you asked Buffy to marry you." Angel said staring into his grand-childe's eyes. 

"If your going to give me a lecture Angel then I am just going to leave, I don't need to hear it. I love Buffy very much, I don't plan on hurting her so you can save the speech." Spike said getting up. 

"Spike sit down" Angel growled. "That's not exactly why I asked to talk to you". Intrigued Spike sat back down.

"Then what is it?" 

"I got my soul, for keeps." Angel stated. 

"Yea peaches I was there remember" 

"So now I can have a moment of happiness and not lose my soul" Angel said hoping Spike would catch on. 

"So you want to be with Buffy?" Spike asked getting angry. 

"No" 

"No?" Spike asked confused. 

"I love Buffy, but that was then and this is...well now" 

"Uhuh" Spike said still confused. 

"I just wanted to tell you that you have no worries. I am not going to try and take Buffy from you"

"as if you could" Spike said with a smirk. 

"Oh I could" Angel said full of confidence. "But I won't" 

"Your in love with the cheerleader" Spike observed. 

"Yea I am" Angel said smiling. 

"Well good for her, and good for you" Spike said sincerely. 

"Thanks William" Angel said earnestly. He got up from his desk and gave Spike a hug. 

"There must be something going on" Spike said. 

"What do you mean?" Angel asked. 

"Were getting along" Spike said. 

"Well it had to happen some time didn't it?" Angel asked and they both laughed. 

"So are you nervous?" Angel asked as they started to walk out of the office. 

"Nope. I marrying the most perfect women in the world. I love her and she loves me" Spike said beaming. 

"That's great" Angel said sincerely. "And you know what's even better?" 

"What?" 

"She's not marrying that farm boy Riley" Angel answered and the two laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"are you nervous Buffy?" Tara asked. The five girls were sitting at a café drinking iced cappuccino's. 

"Yes" Buffy answered honestly. "I'm marrying the man I love but there is still one thing that bother's me" 

"What?" Dawn asked. 

"Well...." Buffy said nervously.   
  
  
  


End Chapter 2. Sooo......did you like it? Tell me a review. Please Please Please!!! I won't even write another chapter until i get some. 

*laughs evilly* 

MWHAAHAAHAA!!!!

FYI: If you would like to see the wedding dress I had in mind please go to: http://www.forums4fans.com/ultimatebb.php?ubb=get_topic&f=28&t=001812&p= 

scroll down until you arrive to a post by Catsyj1980 with pictures's. It's the third of the dresses. It's a manip but you get an idea of what the dress looks like.   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. Spark

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!!

Feedback: I need feedback! It inspires me greatly!!! so if you want me to continue say so!!! I mean it, I crave it like willow crave's magic! 

Author's note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys. Keep em coming. And the chapter's will too....LOL. 

  
  


Anyway.....

  
  
  


Spark

  
  


"Buffy?" Tara asked. 

"It's just that I am scared that I won't be a good wife and mother, I mean I couldn't even keep a goldfish alive, and when we did that thing in highschool with the eggs, it turned out that my baby was a demon!" Buffy said setting her cappuccino down. 

"Buffy all of our eggs were demons" Willow said trying to comfort her friend. 

"Yea but!-" Buffy said. 

"But nothing Buffy! You'll be a great mom, and being a wife will take time to get used to but it isn't any different than dating, your just tied together, again not any different than now" Tara filled in. 

"Are you sure it'll be ok?" Buffy asked. "what if he thinks I'm a bad wife? Or he gets the issues with me being stronger like Riley did?" 

"Buffy, Riley was in need of some serious therapy, and you and Spike are of equal strength. That's why he could never kill you and vis versa and he loves you, non of that matters when your in love" Dawn said placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. 

"When did you get so smart?" Buffy asked as she hugged her sister. 

"Oh I've always been smart, I just like to hide it, its more fun acting like an idiot" Dawn answered and Buffy laughed.

"So girls are we up for some more shopping?" Tara asked smiling at her friends. 

"Yep" Buffy said and finished her drink. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"So Spike.." Wesley said uncomfortable. Angel was in his bedroom changing Conner and Spike got left in the foyer of the Hyperion talking to the Angel crew. 

"So watcher" Spike retorted. 

"How's the being human thing working out for you?" 

"Not bad. Definitely liking the not getting burnt when I go outside during the day. But I forgot how hard it was to piss" Spike said casually. 

"Yes, I can see where..that might be a...err problem" Wesley said blushing. Gunn snickered and Fred just smiled. 

"So anyway! You and Buffy are getting married huh?" Cordelia asked. 

"You were there cheerleader..." Spike said wondering what her problem was. 

"Oh yea right.." Cordelia said uncomfortable. 

"What is all your guys' problem? Your acting like I am still a vampire!" Spike said annoyed. 

"No problem. Just its differant" Cordelia answered. 

"What do you mean?" Spike asked curious. 

"We were used to you being evil and un-dead." Wesley answered. 

"You hardly knew me giles jr" 

"Yea you see that's the thing. We don't know anything about you and we don't know what to expect from someone who used to be evil un-dead guy. The only one that knew what you were like, besides Angel, was Cordy" 

"Point being?" 

"We going to serve you, correct?" Wesley said. 

"Yea..that's what we were told" Spike answered. 

"Well what do we call you? Spike? William? Your highness?" Gunn asked. 

"You can call me Spike. Nothing has changed. Buffy and I are only filling out a destiny, and with it came a few perks" Spike explained. "I want to atleast try and get along with all of you. So if you have a problem speak now or shut the fuck up" Spike said smiling. 

"No problem" Gunn said. 

"We just didn't want you to uhh hate us or something just because of Angel" Fred said. 

"Oh peaches and I made up. He's happy, I'm happy...it's a happy thing" Spike said and laughed. "That's something I never thought I would hear myself say" he said to himself. 

"Yea no kidding" Angel said walking out of his bedroom. 

"Well I'm off, I have some shopping to do, if I don't buy some clothes the little soon to be mrs. is going to be miffed." Spike said walking towards the door. 

"Wait Spike" Angel said and whispered something to Cordelia. She giggled then addressed Spike. 

"Thanks" 

"For what luv?" 

"For falling in love with Buffy" she answered plainly. Spike smiled and nodded understanding what she meant. 

"I'll expect to see you all at the wedding" he said as he opened the front door. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Angel answered and hugged Cordelia. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Afternoon Sir" the small man at the car dealership said. 

"Hi, I am interested in buying a car, I want to take one home today and I don't want any lip. Is that clear?" Spike said smiling cheekily.

"yes sir" the man replied. "what are you looking for?" 

"Something in a convertible, new. seats at least four" Spike answered looking around. 

"Well then I have the perfect thing for you" the man said gesturing Spike to follow. The came upon a silver two door convertible with black leather seats. Spike was impressed. 

"This is our newest model. The Chrysler Sebring. It has a automatic 6 cyl engine, bucket front seats, front wheel drive, 6 speakers, 4 disc cd player, am/fm radio, child safety seatbelts, power windows, built in cell phone holder.."

"How much?" Spike asked. 

"23,690 sir" the man said smiling. The british man then looked to he thinking. 

'Buffy?' Spike thought. He had been able to block of Buffy all day or rather she had been blocking him all day.

'Yea?' Buffy thought as she was looking at a pair of shoes at Macy's.

'Can you see what I'm looking at?' . Buffy closed her eyes and began to concentrate and a silver convertible entered her mind. Tara, Willow and Dawn looked at her quizzically wondering what was wrong. 

'Its pretty' Buffy answered with a smile. 

'I wanna buy it luv' Spike said smiling at her reaction. The salesman at the car dealership took Spike's facial expression as a good thing. 

'Do you want me to meet you?' Buffy asked still smiling. 

'No its ok sweets I got it' Spike answered. 

'How are you going to pay for it?' 

'Same way I payed for the ring luv, with my money' he answered smiling at the salesman. 

'How do you have so much money Spike?' Buffy asked curious. 

"What's going on Buffy?" Dawn asked her sister who stood holding the shoe's with a grin on her face. 

"I'll tell you a minute" Buffy answered. 

'Little bit is gonna love it Buffy' Spike coaxed. 

'Don't change the subject!'

'My father left me some money when he died and I have been saving it until the time was right,.' he answered. 'I think now is that time'. 

'God I love interest' he filled in before she answerd

"Awww" Buffy said out loud melting. 

"What?" Willow asked. 

'Ok Spike buy the car' Buffy said. 'You wanted my approval?' 

"Ofcourse luv. I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't' he answered and then blocked her off again. 

"I love that man" Buffy said to herself completly turning to mush. 

"Besides the obvious, why?" Tara asked completly clueless as to what was going on. 

"You don't know?" Buffy asked. 

"I only the really important things Buffy" Tara answered. 

"Spike is buying this kick ass convertible for us" Buffy said hugging Dawn "and he wanted my opinion on it". Dawn began to jump up and down and squeal with glee. 

"THIS IS SO COOL!" she said a little to loudly. She blushed and lowered her voice when some people turned to look at her. 

"What color is it?" Dawn asked. 

"Silver with a black interior" Buffy stated. 

"Yea!" Dawn said hugging her sister. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike was driving down Hollywood Boulevard enjoying the awesome speakers that came with the car. He had sold the desoto and was driving back from the hotel after dropping of the clothes that he bought. He spotted the girls walking down the street and pulled over. 

"You pretty ladies want a ride?" Spike said as he pulled up. Dawn squealed and Buffy smiled. 

"Pop the trunk Spike?" Tara asked. Each of them were holding at least 6 bags each. Spike popped the trunk and, after they put the bags in, got in. Buffy in the front and Dawn in between Tara and Willow in the back. Willow commented as soon as she sat down how the seats felt like butter. 

"Did you girls have fun?" Spike asked as he pulled away from the curb. 

"Sure did" Willow answered. "Tara and I threw caution to the wind and bought matching outfits, Buffy got her wedding dress, Dawnie got a whole wack of clothes and so did Buffy" Willow said quickly. 

"Hold on there red, back up a minute, did you say Buffy bought her wedding dress?" Spike said looking at the witch as they came to a stop light. He looked over to Buffy who just smiled and blushed a bit. 

"No, she said Buffy got a new dress" Tara said trying to cover for Willow's blunder. 

"Your not that great of a liar Tara" Buffy said and they all laughed. 

"Yea I bought my wedding dress" Buffy said to Spike. 

"Well isn't that just neat" Spike said and laughed, kissing Buffy before he drove through the green light. 

"You girls feel like dinner? I'm buying.." Spike asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day....

"you all packed and ready to go luv?" Spike asked Dawn who sat in front of the tv again. 

"Yep" she said munching on some chips. 

"Alright, where are your bags?" he asked. 

"In my room" she said waving her hand. A small green spark flew from her fingers and hit Spike in the chest. 

"Whoa bit, watch what your doing" Spike said trying to catch his balance. Dawn jumped up from the couch and ran over to Spike. 

"Buffy!!" Dawn screamed for her sister as Spike's face began to flush. 

"What?" Buffy asked coming out of the bedroom. When she noticed Spike wavering she ran to him. 

"What happened?" Buffy asked frantic as she held on to Spike. 

"I was talking to Spike and I waved my hand like this" Dawn said apologetically. When she waved her hand to show Buffy, another small spark flew from her hand and hit one of the apples on the table. The apple grew twice its size. Dawn stood staring. 

"What the?" Buffy asked staring at the Apple. Spike moaned and she averted her attention back to him. 

"What happened?" Spike asked regaining his balance. 

"I-I-I don't know...I waved my hand at you and this green spark came out my hand! I did it again and another one came out and hit the apple and look at it now" she said gesturing to the apple with her head. 

"Holy shit!" Spike said in shock. 

"Are you ok Spike?" Buffy asked holding to his arm. 

"Yea I'm fine. I just felt a bit dizzy for a moment is all" he said kissing Buffy's forehead. "I think Dawn is starting to feel her powers though" he said looking at the small brunette. 

'That was some powerful spark though' he commented in his mind. 

'You sure your ok?' Buffy asked concerned. 

'Yea I'm fine, more worried about bit though' he answered. 

"Dawn are *you* ok?" Buffy asked her sister who had walked over to the apple and was examining it. 

"I thought I was supposed to heal? Not make Spike dizzy and make an apple blow up?" she whispered loudly. 

"I'm calling Tara" Buffy said. Her and Willow were going back to Sunnydale with them and were probably still packing. 

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Spike went and opened it and the two girls entered. Tara walked over to Dawn and hugged her. 

"Are you alright sweetie?" she asked. 

"Yea..just a little confused" Dawn answered. 

"Dawn, I'll explain in a minute, just first I want you to try something ok?" Tara asked and Dawn nodded. 

"Can you guys go over and stand on the other side of the couch?" Tara asked Buffy, Spike and Willow. They walked over and then Tara turned back to Dawn. 

"Ok honey, what I want you to do is concentrate. Think of the Apple in its original form and then wave your hand at it again" Tara said and Dawn nodded again. She closed her eyes and waved her hand again. A small green spark flew from her hand again and hit the apple wish returned to its original size. 

"That is so cool" Dawn said looking at the apple and then her hand. Tara laughed and hugged her. 

"I knew you could do it sweetie" 

"So what's going on Tara?" Spike asked coming over with Buffy and Willow. 

"Her power's have developed more than we originally thought" the blonde witch answered. 

"Why?" Buffy asked. 

"I don't know. I wasn't told this would happen, all I know is that she shouldn't been able to do that for a few more months" 

"Can I heal?" Dawn asked. 

"I don't know, until someone gets hurt we can't test it" Tara answered. 

"Hurt me Buffy" Spike said to his fiancé. 

"What?" Buffy asked surprised. 

'You usually only say that in bed' she thought and he laughed. 

'I have I told you how much I admire your one track mind luv' he asked and she giggled. 

"What do you want me to do?" Buffy asked him. 

"Hit me I guess" he answered. She smiled and punched him in the jaw. 

"OW!" Spike said. "Did you have to hit so fucking bloody hard?" he whined. 

"Sorry" Buffy said half-smiling. 

"Ok Dawn, take your hand and place over Spike's jaw. Concentrate hard on making the pain go away" Tara said and Dawn placed her hand a few inches above Spike's jaw. A small ball came out of her and spread over the area that Buffy had hit. It got brighter and then disappeared. 

"It's like you never hit me" Spike said rubbing his jaw. 

"Well that test was conclusive" Willow said. 

"What else can I do?" Dawn asked Tara. 

"Umm..let me think. You appear to be in the second stage of your powers, in the first one you can heal, and in the second one you can change the molecules of organic things and levitate small objects."

"How do I levitate?" Dawn asked. 

"Think of the object you want to levitate in your mind and then lift your hand slowly". Dawn looked around the room and her eyes fell upon the vase of roses. She looked to one of the roses and raised her hand. The rose lifted out of the vase. Dawn smiled and moved her hand and the rose followed her movement. Getting the idea Dawn moved the rose and placed it into her sister's hands. 

'This is amazing' Buffy thought as Dawn placed the rose in her hand. 

"Wow" Willow said. Dawn smiled and Tara hugged her. 

"You learn fast sweetie" she said and Dawn laughed. 

Still reeling a bit from watching her sister at work Buffy asked, 

"What's the third stage tara?" 

"I don't know..I haven't been told that much yet" she answered. 

"Oh well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come from it" Spike said. 

"Yea" Buffy said smiling at her sister. 

"Are you guys ready to go home?" Willow asked. 

"Were all packed" Buffy said looking at Spike who nodded. 

"How about you two?" Spike asked Tara and Willow. 

"All set" Tara answered. 

"Well then lets check out" Buffy said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunnydale 7:30 pm 

  
  


After dropping Tara and Willow off at there apartment Spike, Buffy and Dawn drove home. They had carried all their bags and were now moving Buffy's and a little bit of Spike's stuff into the master bedroom. Buffy had bought new curtains and bedding and her and Dawn were currently placing them on the bed. 

"What are we going to do with mom's old bedding Buffy?" Dawn asked. 

"I wanna put it away" Buffy said as she tucked in the corner of the sheet. The bedding she had bought was red and gold, Buffy had really like the color combo at the hotel so she figured that she would go with what she liked. Spike came in carrying a pile of Buffy's clothes on their hangers and set them down on the chair in the corner. 

"What do you girls feel like for dinner?" he asked. 

"Pizza?" Buffy asked her sister. 

"Pizza!" Dawn agreed. 

"I guess Pizza it is" Spike said reaching for the phone. "What do you girls want? I know I want something with garlic, I haven't had it in ages!" 

"Why not?" Dawn asked. 

"Vampires tend to shy away from garlic remember?" 

"Oh yea" Dawn said smiling at her soon to be brother-in-law. "I want all cheese" she said tucking the corner opposite Buffy's in. 

"Well that's for her" Buffy said. "Ham and pineapple for me. What are gonna have sweetie" Buffy smiled innocently. 

"You girls can eat a pizza each?" Spike asked dumbfounded. "I mean I would expect that from the slayer, but you Dawnie?" 

"What can I say, she helped raise me" Dawn commented. Spike shook his head and began to dial the phone. 

  
  
  
  


20 minutes later...

  
  


Ding Dong. 

"I'll get it" Buffy said bounding down the stairs. 

"Ok!" Spike said from the kitchen. Buffy opened the door and her jaw dropped. 

"Hello Buffy" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


End Chapter 3. Did you like it? Huh huh huh?? Tell me in a review please...Thank you! More soon...

  
  



	4. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!!

Feedback: I need feedback! It inspires me greatly!!! so if you want me to continue say so!!! I mean it, I crave it like willow crave's magic! 

Author's note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys. Keep em coming. And the chapter's will too....LOL. This Chapter will be the only one this week..*I think*. I start school tomorrow and well homework tends to get in the way..If I get time I will add another chapter but don't be disappointed, I promise to add it on the weekend though...

I thought I might mention in case you didn't know that ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ means a time break. 

So anyway....

Last time....

Ding Dong. 

"I'll get it" Buffy said bounding down the stairs. 

"Ok!" Spike said from the kitchen. Buffy opened the door and her jaw dropped. 

"Hello Buffy"   
  
  
  


Surprise  
  


"I'm sorry I don't want my pizza anymore" Buffy said and slammed the door. Spike appeared from the kitchen in a apron that said 'I cook therefore I am' 

"Luv what is going on? Where is the pizza?" 

'I don't want the pizza' Buffy thought and walked into the living room and sat down. Spike reached for the door and opened it to see a waiting Riley in front of it. 

'Oh' Spike thought. 

"Hello farm boy" Spike said. "For what do we not owe the pleasure?" 

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked trying to step into the house but was stopped by Spike who moved in front of him. 

"He lives here" Buffy said coming out of the living room. 

"What the fuck?" Riley asked trying to move Spike out of the way. 

"What the bleedin' hell are you doing here?" Spike asked giving up and moving out of the way. 

'Spike play nice' Buffy thought to her fiancé. 

'Don't worry luv' he answered. 

"I am here to see Buffy, and find out what the hell is going on!" Riley answered stepping up to Buffy. 

"Riley my life is non of your concern so just leave" Buffy said waving her hand and turning around. As Buffy moved her hand Riley got a quick glance at the ring on her finger. 

"Why is there a ring on your marriage finger?" Riley asked confused and shocked. 

"That would be because she is getting married white bread" Spike answered. Just as Riley was about to say something the door bell rang again and Spike went to answer it. 

"Hi, here are your pizza's sir. That will be $40.63" the teenager said. Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty. 

"There ya go, keep the change" Spike said taking the pizza. 

"Enjoy and have a nice night sir" the boy said and turned. 

"Oh I hope I will" he said and closed the door, then setting the pizza down on the dining room table. 

"Riley, I don't know what the hell your doing here, nor do I really care, but if you *must* know, a lot has happened since you left. I died, Dawn almost did to, Willow and Xander brought me back, A song inducing demon was called and we all broke into a musical extravaganza, Spike and I made love, I was brought before the power's and told it was ok. I saw my mother, and she told me that there was money in a bank account in L.A with my name on it. Spike and I were brought before Adam and Eve and told that we have a great destiny together, I'm pregnant, Spike is human, and him and I are bonded together. Literally. We can read each other's minds and if one of us dies so does the other." Buffy told her ex-boyfriend who stood in front of her with his jaw dropped. 

"Oh and were monarch's of the demon world" Spike finished coming to put his arm around Buffy. 

"Is that enough info for you Riley Finn?" Buffy asked and Riley just stared. 

"Dawn!" Spike bellowed. "Pizza's here, and so is the bread" 

"What are you talking about Spi-" Dawn asked as she came down the stairs, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Riley. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked coming the rest of the way down and standing next to Spike. 

"I'm in town to see Buffy. When I left last time it wasn't exactly on good terms" he said. 

"And it should stay that way! Now if you'll kindly show yourself out" Spike said gesturing towards the door. 

"I am not leaving until I get to talk to Buffy alone" Riley said firmly. 

"Over my fucking dead body!" Spike said moving towards Riley.

'Spike don't' Buffy thought grabbing Spike's arm. 

'Please luv, it would be so satisfying' Spike said looking her in the eyes. 

'No' she said, 'I'll talk to him if it will make him leave, I just wanna get back to being with my family' 

'Alright luv, I don't like it, but your right' he said and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Let's go start on that pizza bit' he said putting his hand on Dawn's shoulder leading her to the dining room. 

"No macking on my fiancé, remember I can read her thoughts" Spike said glaring at Riley.   
  


Buffy gestured for him to follow her into the living room and the two sat down. Riley on the chair, Buffy on the couch. 

"What the hell is-" Riley began. 

"Save it Riley. I only agreed to this because I know you won't leave until I do" Buffy said sternly. 

"Buffy, I came to talk to you because I felt bad about leaving you, I know I gave an ultimatum because it was the only way I knew to find out if you truly loved me. I know it was wrong, but I needed to know. You never showed up so...I guess you didn't" Riley said looking at the patterns on the carpet. 

"Your right I didn't show" Buffy said looking down so he couldn't see her lie. "I'm sorry I didn't Riley, but I did care for you, I just didn't love you. I never meant to hurt you, I just couldn't let you believe that I did. In the long run it wouldn't have been great anyway, according to the power's that be, my relationship with Spike was unavoidable" she said reaching over and placing her hand over his. 

"Oh" Riley said looking at her. "Are you happy?" 

"A world of yes" she said honestly. "No one has made me feel so loved, made me feel complete, as much as Spike does" Buffy said to him. "And now were getting married, I'm pregnant with a daughter that is going to do great things for mankind, and I'm very happy"

"and your rich too huh?" Riley asked.

"Yea, I am" Buffy said. 

"Who's car is that outside?" Riley asked curious.

"Spike bought it, but its ours" she answered. 

"So he's living off of you" Riley demanded. 

"No! Spike has his own money!" Buffy said getting angry. 

"Buffy how can you love him?! How could you love him over me" he asked standing up. 

"How can you ask me that!" Buffy asked her voice rising. 

"Easily! Now answer the question" 

"I can love him because he is everything your not! He's romantic, he's loving, he's strong, he would die for me and Dawn, he would never run scared, and he would never demand that I prove I love him!" Buffy yelled. Spike and Dawn emerged from the Dining room and watched as Buffy and Riley fought. 

"Yea now that he's human! You fell for him before..what ever it was that happened to you" Riley retorted.

"Nothing with Spike has changed! He just doesn't combust when he meets Mr. Sunshine! He was more of man then you were before he was turned!" Buffy blurt out. 

"Fine Buffy you wanna play that game" Riley said glaring at her. "Goodbye! I'm leaving Sunnydale for good, and I'm not coming back. I came here to tell you I still loved you, and that I wanted to try with you again, but it seems that your too busy fucking Spike to wake up and care about someone other than yourself!" Riley said and turned to go. 

"Fuck you wheat-a-bix" Spike said and punched him in the jaw. Riley swung back and hit Spike in the eye. 

"Oh baby wants to play does he!" Spike said and punched Riley in the stomach. Riley coughed up some blood, then swung again and hit Spike in the jaw. 

"What the hell are you fighting me for Spike? You have her!" Riley said and punched him again. "Or is it that you have her but you don't?" he said and kicked Spike in the stomach. 

"You wish!" Spike growled out and leapt on top of Riley. 

"Would you two stop it!" Buffy yelled. When neither of them stopped Dawn took it upon her self do something. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She lifted her hands and flew them apart, throwing Riley and Spike apart. Riley went to get up again and charge at Spike when Dawn waved her hands and threw him into the window. The window crashed and Riley landed on the front lawn. 

"Oops" Dawn said meekly. Spike looked at her and then went outside. Buffy and Dawn followed and the three found Riley unconscious on the ground. 

"Dawn, can you heal him?" Spike asked looking at her. 

"I-I think so" she answered and moved over to Riley. She placed both of her hands over his body and closed her eyes. After a few seconds two small green balls came out of Dawn's hands and began to circle over Riley's body. After about a minute they stopped over his heart and disappeared. 

"Riley?" Buffy asked shaking him. 

"Buffy?" He asked waking up. "What happened?" he asked sitting up. 

"You and Spike were fighting and Dawn separated you two. When you tried to get up again she threw you through the window" Buffy answered. 

"How?" Riley asked looking at the brunette. "And how come I'm not in any pain?"

"Well you see the thing is, when Buffy and Spike underwent their coronation I gained some power's. I can change organic things, levitate and heal.." Dawn said nervously. Spike come over and hugged her. 

"Oh" Riley said. 

'Are you ok Spike?' Buffy asked him. 

"Yea I'm fine luv, don't worry about me" Spike answered out loud. 

"I think I'll just be leaving now" Riley said. 

"I'm sorry Riley" Buffy said sincerely. 

"So am I Buffy, So am I" Riley said walking to his car, "I wish you all the best of luck" he said before getting in. "You'll need it" he said getting in. He turned the car on and drove away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was good" Spike said patting his stomach. He, Buffy, and Dawn had just finished watching Austin Power's and eating their pizza and were now enjoying some down time from earlier. 

"It sure was!" Dawn said sprawling out on the floor. Buffy was asleep on the couch next to Spike and Dawn and him were talking about nothing at all. 

"So do you have any love interests bit?" Spike asked. 

"Nope. The last guy I liked turned out to be a vampire so I am being cautious about it..." Dawn answered sitting up and sipping her coke. 

"That's good" Spike said nodding. "What do you say we take big sis upstairs so she can sleep in a bed instead of the couch?" Spike said moving to lift Buffy up. 

"Ok" Dawn said getting up. Spike lifted Buffy up and carried her up the stairs, when he got to their bedroom he waited for Dawn to open the door. When she finally opened the door Spike asked her to pull the blanket back so he could undress her. When Dawn did so he laid Buffy down on the bed and kissed her softly on the lips.   
  


"Goodnight Spike" Dawn said coming to hug him. 

"Goodnight Dawn" Spike said hugging her back, he kissed her on the forehead and smiled down at her. "You did a great job tonight" he said lovingly. 

"Thanks Spike" she said and walked out the door to her room. He turned his attention back to Buffy and began to undress her. When she moaned his name he kissed her and she fell back asleep. When Buffy was naked he went to the dresser and got her a nightgown, gently placing it over head and pulling it down. 

"You take such good care of me baby" Buffy said smiling up at him as finished pulling down the gown. "Thank-you" 

"Your welcome pet" he said and turned to undress. He slipped into bed with her and kissed her goodnight. 

"I love you Spike" Buffy said cuddling up to him. 

"I love you too" he said and closed his eyes.   
  


End Chapter 4..  
  
  
  


Sorry to anyone that likes Riley, I don't. Plain and Simple. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you did, tell me in a review, if you didn't, tell me in a review just you know be nice about it. I am so proud of me, I actually wrote some Angst!! Ofcourse I finished off the chapter with a little bit of lovin' but hey what can I say! I'm weak!! LOL. 


	5. Surprise Part 2: Return

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!!

Feedback: I need feedback! It inspires me greatly!!! so if you want me to continue say so!!! I mean it, I crave it like willow crave's magic! 

Author's note: Wow! The reviews I have been getting are great! I even got an email asking if my story can be added to their site. I also received a few requests from people wanting me to email them when I update, if you would like to join these people please email me at heavenlyslayer@hotmail.com and I will add you to the list. 

Distribution: You can find my fiction on the following sites:

Btvs Writer's guild: http://btvswritersguild.dymphna.net/index.shtml 

Lost in You: http://www.lostinyou.net

Fire and Passion (my website): http://fireandpassion.cjb.net 

If you would like to add my fic to your site, please contact me so that I know where it is going..Thank-you

Author's Note 2: The time that has passed between this chapter and the last included christmas...just thought you might like to know...

Anyway.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Surprise Part 2

"Yea Giles, there getting married" Dawn said in to the phone. "please be happy for her, a lot of things have happened in the last few weeks and she would really love it for you to support her" 

"I understand Dawn." Giles said calmly "My flight leaves tomorrow night, see you then" 

"Great, see you than" Dawn said and hung up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Buffy!" Dawn said shaking her sister as she knelt next to the bed. "wake up!"

"Whaûok Spike go start the shower" Buffy said rolling over. 

"BUFFY!" Dawn yelled. 

"What? Oh Dawnie!" Buffy said looking at her sister with a look of embarrassment on her face. "what time is it?" Buffy said climbing out of bed. She looked to her sleeping lover and smiled as his dream filled her head. She and him were sitting beside a pond having a picnic in the nude. Buffy pushed Dawn in to the hallway so they could talk and not wake up Spike. 

"I just called Giles" Dawn confessed. 

"Oh boy, I think I am gonna need a coffee for this one" Buffy said and headed towards the kitchen. When the two girls arrived Dawn got out the coffee and Buffy filled up the coffee pot with water, once the coffee was set to perk, Buffy and Dawn sat down at the island. 

"What did you tell him?" Buffy asked first. 

"Buffy its been a week in a half since Spike purposed and you still hadn't phoned Giles, I miss him, and I want him here." Dawn confessed. 

"Wow your just choc full of admittance tonight" Buffy observed and Dawn nodded. 

"Anyway I told Giles about the prophecy and the power's and the coronation and what happened to me. As soon as I said the words, Monarch's of the demon world, he mumbled something about his books, he said that it was written in the book of Raybon. He said it basically told the destiny of two great warriors and the child they would produce. It has some other stuff in it, mostly about apocalypses and battles, the court of the monarch's and the basic idea of the chalice of life." 

"That would be you" Buffy said. 

"Yea, that would be me. So this was really all forseen and supposed to happen?" Dawn asked. 

"Looks that way honey" Buffy said moving some hair out of her sister's face. "What did Giles say about the whole thing though?"

"He said, and I almost fell over when he said it, æit was about time that those two stopped arguing and found another way to vent the sexual frustration'. Can you believe that?" Dawn asked surprised.

"no I can't" Buffy answered. "did he say anything else?" 

"He said that he wasn't happy about it, but at least you finally found someone that can make you happy, and since it seems that you two were meant to be than there was no stopping it, and that he understands" 

"Well good, I wouldn't feel right about this if Giles didn't approve." Buffy said hugging her sister, she glanced over to the coffee pot and when she noticed it was done, she got up and got herself a cup. 

"Oh he approves, and he's leaving England tomorrow night" Dawn said just as Buffy was taking a sip of her coffee. Buffy immediately spit out the contents of her mouth and sprayed it all over Dawn. 

"Eww Buffy! If I wanted some coffee I would have got some myself" Dawn exclaimed whipping some off of her face. 

'Buffy?' Spike asked, his voice filling her head. æwhere are you pet?' 

'Downstairs, talking to Dawn' she answered reaching for a towel. She handed it to Dawn and then went to grab a washcloth from under the sink so she could wipe off the counter. 

'Mind if I join you' he asked getting out of bed. 

'I think you better, Dawn just told me some interesting news' 

'On my way' he said heading towards the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Giles is going to arrive tomorrow night" Buffy said the room. "I want everything to be perfect so I am hiring a cleaning service to come to the house tomorrow afternoon, Dawn will be at school and Spike and I have an appointment with a wedding coordinator" Buffy said with a commanding tone."I am having dinner made and delivered, Tara and Willow have already promised that they would be there when its delivered and have everything set up for when we get back. Giles' plane arrives at 6:30 and Spike and I are going to pick him up so I want everyone to be at the house when we get back. Everyone clear?" The scoobies nodded faithfully and Buffy smiled. 

"I have to go to the store for some things, I'll be back in a few minutes" Bufffy said waving and walking out the door. 

"Good god she's like a Nazi event organizer!" Xander quipped. "Does she even know that its her birthday tomorrow?" 

"I think she forgot" Tara said patiently. "with everything that has being going on and all" 

"Well she is going to get a reminder" Spike said puffing on a cigarette. 

"Can she hear you" Willow asked. 

"Nope. We've both gotten really good at the blocking thing, I can hear if she wants me and I know what her thoughts are but she can't hear mine unless I let her..its pretty neat. Right now she is getting mad at the price of double chocolate mint Ice cream at the store, and now she's thinking about licking ice cream off my-ouch...umm I'd rather leave that part out if you don't mind" Spike said wincing at Buffy ice cream thoughts. 

"Thanks for that" Xander said gratefully. 

"So anyway, when I called Giles the other day he told me he was coming home for Buffy's birthday anyway so its not like he's getting up and leaving on a whim." Dawn said twirling her hair. 

"Wouldn't wanna put the watcher out" Spike smirked. "ok so decorations?" he asked continuing the discussion about the party. 

"As soon as you and Buffy leave Xander and Anya are coming over and were going at it" Willow answered blushing at the dirtiness of that "I mean the decorations not each other" 

"Oh pooh!" Anya said pouting. Off Xander's look she stated "what an orgy looked really fun when we rented that porno!" 

"You guys rented porn?" Dawn asked sitting up. 

"Yes Xander said it makes the experience of sex more fun. Personally I don't need to see other people have sex in order for me to get aroused Xander does that really well all by himself" Anya stated proudly. 

"Anya! You really need to start taking into account that Dawn is in the room when you say these things!" Xander said to his fiancé. 

"Oh whelp leave er alone, Dawn has heard worse, and your fiancé just payed you one of the best compliments a guy could get so if I were you I would shut the fuck up" Spike winking at Anya. 

"He's right Xand" Willow pointed out. Xander slumped in his chair defeated for a second and then sat back up and leaned over to kiss Anya. 

"Thanks honey" Xander said apologetically. "and if it counts for anything, I don't need porn either, I just rented it for us because you wanted to try new things" 

"I meant like strawberries and whip cream, or handcuffs or whips, or leather, or oh edible underwear-" Anya said bluntly, everyone cutting her off with a loud resounding 'ANYA!'

"Buffy is at the check out counter" Spike said quickly. 

"I ordered a birthday cake" Dawn said proudly, "the bakery said they would deliver it to the house at quarter to 7, I told them there is another 20 dollars in it for them if they deliver it on time" 

"That was a good idea pet" Spike said standing up. "Buffy wants to go home and then go to dinner, so we better get going" 

"K" the teen answered. 

"See ya guys later" Spike said heading for the door putting his arm around Dawn. 

"Spike" Tara said getting up and walking over to the ex-vampire. 

"What pixie" Spike said smiling at the blonde. 

"Buffy's present?" she asked knowingly. 

"yea?" 

"Good idea" Tara said with a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day...

"I see your wedding in red and white. Candles, red and white roses, oh and silver shimmer chiffon..oh this is going to be fun! And you two are just so gorgeous together!" the man said. He had introduced himself as Dan.

"You'll have to excuse my boyfriend he's a little excited" the short red head women who's name was Nicole said.

'he's gay' Spike commented

'yep' Buffy agreed. 

"You two do this as a partnership?" Spike asked sitting next to Buffy on the heart shaped sofa. They both smiled at each other lovingly and then smiled at Buffy and Spike. 

"Have you two picked a date?" Nicole asked.

"well we were thinking maybe March 1 st" Buffy answered. 

"That's great, beginning of the ides of march" Dan quipped. 

"Yea" Spike said half-laughing. 

"So we'll be getting back to you next week, we have what we need to work out a basic plan" Nicole said pleasantly. 

"Great, you have my number" Buffy said standing up. 

"We do" Dan answered reaching his hand out to Spike's. The two men shook and they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy birthday Buffy" Spike said handing her a black rectangular velvet box. Her and Spike were sitting at the espresso pump enjoying cups of hot chocolate. He kissed her softly her on lips as he handed her his present. Buffy opened it and just stared at the beautiful necklace inside. It was silver with small diamonds embedded into the thin chain, the pendent was a small silver heart with a English font R in it. 

"It belonged to my mother, she gave it to me a long time ago. She told me that when I found the women I wanted to marry to give it to her" he said as Buffy smiled. "open the locket pet". She did as he asked a saw a picture of her and Spike inside. The other side was empty. 

"When our daughter is born then you can put a picture of her in there" Spike said off of Buffy's look at the empty spot. 

"Thank-you Spike" she said sincerely. She kissed him full on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"You loved Dru didn't you?" she asked out of the blue. 

"I did, at least I think I did. I know that I will always care for her, even though she was a little nuts, she was a sensational women. I guess I did love her, but it seems like its not important anymore. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone" Spike stated to her his blue eyes sparkling. 

"I know you do Spike, I feel the same way. My love for Angel was so intense. But you were right that time you said that he and I would never be friends, and that's what was missing and wrong with our relationship. That's why our relationship is so much better, we hated each other first, then we became truce buddies, we then became friends and now were getting married" Buffy said her eyes full of love and desire. 

"I love you" he said kissing her again, his tongue touched her bottom lips and she opened her mouth. They kissed with more passion then ever before, the world fell away and it was only them. It was like time stopped, every sound put on pause, everything but their bodies gone. 

"Geez make out much?" Dawn said sitting into a chair at the table ruining the moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"what do you mean the cake isn't going to be ready?" Willow screamed in to the phone. "Someone called and ordered it yesterday! There is even a twenty dollar insurance that we have that cake here before 7:00!!" 

"I'm sorry ma'am but the oven broke down." a timid voice spoke into the phone. 

"Look again" Willow said taking the phone away from her mouth. She closed her eyes and quickly chanted "heatous machine incindra". 

"Well I'll be damned, I swear it was broken..." he exclaimed flabbergasted. 

"So the oven is working?" Willow asked. 

"Yes it seems so" the man answered. 

"Can you have it cooked and finished within the next two hours?" Willow asked frantic. 'They had to have a cake, it just wouldn't be right without one. Everything had to be perfect tonight, nothing could go wrong' Willow thought. 

"Yes but we would have to make only that" he answered annoyed. 

"Look, I'll pay you more just get it done and here before 7!" Willow said and hung up the phone before the man had a chance to answer. Willow walked into the living room to find Tara and Dawn hanging up streamers and decorations and Xander and Anya moving things around for the party. 

"The cake will be here on time! As long as Spike can keep Buffy out of the house for the next to hours things will be fine." Willow said handing Tara a decoration. 

"You know what you just did don't you?" Xander said turning around. 

"What?" Willow asked innocently thinking he was referring to her use of magic earlier. 

"You jinxed it! Buffy will come home before she has to and the surprise will be ruined" Xander answered. 

"Oh" Willow said a bit relieved that no one had realised her indulgence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"lets go home Spike, we don't need to pick up Giles for another hour, and we could get in a little..umm Birthday activity" Buffy said with a seductive glance. Her and Spike were on the beach laying on a blanket looking at the stars. 

"No luv, we don't need to waste the gas" Spike said blowing out smoke from his fag. 

'What?' Buffy thought in her head. She had been trying to enter Spike's mind for hours but he was still blocking her and she couldn't figure out why.

"I just want to spend some time with my lady will I can luv, is that to much to ask? Your pregnant and soon it won't just be us anymore. It will be us and a little girl!" Spike said running his fingers through her hair. 

"Why are you blocking me Spike?" Buffy asked sitting up. 

"No reason, just am" Spike said calmly. Even though in his head he was trying to find a good excuse. 

"No reason? There must be a reas-" she protested but he silenced her with a kiss. 

"There is no reason luv" he said and let down the barrier between them. His thoughts flooded her mind and she staggered a bit. He was thinking about his mother before she died. How beautiful she looked at that moment, and how glad his mother would have been to have seen him with her. 

'See luv, not hiding a thing' he thought kissing her closed eyes. 

"Even if you were, I don't care. I just don't feel connected to you when you block me off. I don't do it to you that often!" she said with a small pout. 

"Oh! Look at that lip! I am gonna bite it" he said and attacked her bottom lip with his teeth, nibbling on it slightly. 

"William! Don't you start anything you can't finish!" Buffy said melting at his touch. 

"Oh I can finish, but your watcher might be waiting for a bit" he said and silenced her quickly with a passionate and fiery kiss that sent her body chills. 

'How many more places are we going to have sex?' Buffy exclaimed in her mind. 

'Every where luv, until we have concord the world!' he answered undoing her blouse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7:34 pm...

  
  


"Oh my god Giles were so sorry!" Buffy said running up and hugging her rightful father.

"not to worry Buffy" Giles said smiling and hugging her back. "I am sure you were either busy or contained for a few minutes" he said eyeing Spike. Spike bounced on his heals and then moved to take Giles' bag for him. 

"We were held back for a few minutes" Buffy said letting go of him. "but we are here now and its time to party!" she said and the three headed for the car. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


End Chapter 5....

  
  


More soon tomorrow or Sunday!! If you liked this chapter or any chapter at all tell me in a review!!! 


	6. Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!!

Feedback: I need feedback! It inspires me greatly!!! so if you want me to continue say so!!! I mean it, I crave it like willow crave's magic! 

Author's note: still doing the mailing list thing so if you want: heavenlyslayer@hotmail.com and I will add you to the list. 

I realise that some of you have grievances towards my story, the fact that I haven't really focused on some things being the largest part. I have been focussing on Dawn and I will be more, and of course I will be focussing on the fact that Buffy is pregnant. I just have all this in my head and organizing it all out into the story is kinda...complicated. Please remember this is only my second fic and it belongs to my first. I know that I have made this story completely AU but with everything that has been going on with the actual show right now I am just trying to escape from the awful desecration that is the Buffy and Spike relationship. I read the recent Marti Noxon interview and am now down in the dumps a bit...but oh well.... 

Distribution: You can find my fiction on the following sites:

Btvs Writer's guild: http://btvswritersguild.dymphna.net/index.shtml 

Lost in You: http://www.lostinyou.net

Fire and Passion (my website): http://fireandpassion.cjb.net   
  
  
  


Prophecy  
  
  
  


"Happy Birthday Buffy!!" Everyone yelled as Buffy, Spike, and Giles walked in. Buffy jumped in surprise and exclaimed "oh my god" 

Everyone smiled at her reaction and then she was attacked by hugs. 

'So this is why you were blocking me earlier' Buffy thought to Spike. 

'Yep.' Spike answered smiling. 

"Who's Idea was all of this?" Buffy asked smiling at her friends. 

"Actually it was Dawnie's" Tara said beaming at the teen. 

"Really? Thank-you honey!" Buffy said hugging her blushing sister. 

"No problem" Dawn said graciously. Giles took of his glasses and cleaned them and smiled at her, he placed them back on his nose and looked to see everyone looking at him. 

"Oh god how I missed that" Buffy said hugging him. 

"I missed you two Buffy" Giles said hugging her. Everyone hugged and then Dawn suggested that they go eat. 

"Sounds like a plan" Spike said hanging up his and Buffy's coats. They went to the dining room to find the table adorned with food and a beautiful place setting. Off of Buffy's expression Tara filled in. 

"Dawn set the table"

"Dawnie strikes again" Buffy said as she put her arm around her sister. "wanna help with the wedding?" she said and everyone laughed. 

Everyone sat down and dinner began. Conversations started, people chatted, good time was had. When dinner was done everyone went to the living room for cake and presents. 

"I know where all having fun here but there is a matter that we need to discuss Buffy" Giles said sipping his tea. 

"Oh come on G-man loosen up! Relax, you must have jet lag from your trip" Xander said perched on the arm of the chair next to Anya. 

"Yes that may very well may be true but-" Giles argued. 

"No buts Giles. We are here for fun and fun we will have" Buffy said cutting him off. 

'What's going on?' Spike asked Buffy. 

'I don't really know, Dawn mentioned before about Giles having this book' 

'And watcher boy wants to talk about it?' 

'It would seem so' 

"Is that the mind sight?" Giles asked interrupting their conversation. 

"Yea..we tend to do that" Buffy answered. 

"What else is going on" Giles asked standing up carrying his tea. 

"Well Buffy is pregnant and we're getting married, the powers that be have told us that we are bound, and that bit is..." Spike answered trailing off remembering Dawn's fate. 

"I'm the chalice of life.." Dawn finished completely ignorant of what was to happen. 

"I know all of that" Giles said. "I am also aware that your daughter will be greatly special, as soon as you two are married you will be recognized as monarchs..to the umm demon world" 

"Yea, we already underwent the coronation thing, but it becomes official when we say 'I do'." Buffy said sitting next to Spike holding his hand. 

"The book of Raybon says that when you marry the world will change, a battle will be fought and the court of twelve will fight. I know this is supposed to be a celebration full of salutations, but your marriage will be a big impact upon the demon and human world. When it is found out that your pregnant Buffy you'll be even more at risk, and when she is born...well..."

"Dawn will enter stage three" Tara finished. 

"What?" Dawn asked the blonde witch. 

"Earlier..I was told...th-that when your daughter is born, Dawn will go into stage three of her powers."

"Tara? What is going on, what are you talking about?" Giles asked confused. 

"Tara works for the powers that be directly. She was sent her to protect and watch us" Willow answered her eyes downward. 

"I see" Giles said understanding the prophecy more. 

"You know now don't you?" Tara asked seeing Giles' expression. 

"Yes" Giles answered knowing full well of Tara's thoughts. 

"What is going on?" Dawn asked confused and annoyed. "What are you guys hiding from us? From me?"

"Dawnie..." Tara said comfortingly placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't!" Dawn said jumping up. "just tell me what is going to happen! If you know its not fair to hide it!!" she bellowed hurt. Giles went over to the doorway and picked up a book, he returned the room and handed it to Buffy. 

"Page 32" he said setting his tea down and sitting. He took off his glaces and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Buffy opened the book and turned the pages. Spike leaned over and read with her. After a few moments they looked up and the look on their faces said it all. 

'I knew this wouldn't last long' Buffy said on the verge of tears. 

"What is it?" Dawn asked her voice a little choked.

"its..well.." Spike started. 

'don't tell her spike' Buffy said sadly. 

'She needs to know luv' 

'She can't, she won't..' Buffy said breaking in to tears. 

"Ok now Buff's crying, what is going on here?" Xander asked concerned. 

"The prophecy it says this. 'The unition of the monarchs will begin on the first day of thirteen, change will begin and the world will never be the same again. A coronation will make the key to worlds to the chalice of life its other true half, the chalice will come together with its other half and they together will be protectors of the royals. The child of royal monarchs will give a new world order presenting the world with a new status where demons and humans will live together, The court of the monarchs will stand and fight and they will succeed but one will die, the chalice protecting its other half from evil. The royals will stand strong and fight together to save their kin. All will face a evil stronger than all before and one will die.' "

"what does it mean" Dawn asked. "Buffy?" 

"No I can't" Buffy said getting up and running out of the house. 

"BUFFY!" Giles and Spike yelled at the same time. Dawn got up and started to run after her. 

"Dawnie don't" Tara said a tear escaping her eye. 

"I have too" she said and bolted out the door. 

~~~~

"Buffy! Where are you?" Dawn screamed as she walked through the park "Buffy?!" 

"I'm over here" Buffy said from the swing. 

"Buffy" Dawn breathed running over to her sister and hugging her. 

"God I feel so mature right now" Buffy said looking down. 

"Buffy...what's going on?" Dawn asked tears falling down her cheeks. 

"Dawn.." Buffy said and sobbed. "I love you, you know that right?" 

"Of course I know Buffy! I love you too but your scaring me" 

"Dawnie, your other half is my daughter" Buffy sobbed out. 

"And one of us will die?" Dawn asked. 

"That is what the prophecy says" Buffy said whipping her tears. "but the powers told that it is you who dies" Buffy said starting to sob again. Dawn joined her and the two sisters hugged and wept together. After a few minutes Dawn spoke. 

"We can change it" Dawn said optimistically. 

"No we can't Dawnie"

"Yes we can!" Dawn said sternly. "we have thwarted prophecy's before we can do it again!" 

"The only way it is going to happen is if Spike and I don't get married or I don't have this baby" Buffy said placing her hand on her stomach. 

~~~~~

"BUFFY NO!" Spike said dropping his tea when he heard Buffy's thoughts enter his mind. "That stupid bitch how could she think of even doing that!" Spike said running to get his coat, the scoobies followed him curious as to what was going on. 

"What's going on Spike?" Tara asked. 

"Its Buffy, Dawn is trying to convince her that they can change the prophecy" Spike said slipping his arms in.

"How?" Willow asked. 

"Buffy said that the only way that it won't happen is if she doesn't marry me or if she doesn't have the baby" Spike said reaching for the knob. 

"So neither of this is not going to happen there will just have to be another way" Xander said assuredly. 

"You try being in a women's head and tell me that" Spike said to the room. 

"What do you mean Spike?" Giles asked. 

"I mean Buffy is contemplating either suicide or killing our baby!" Spike said and ran to the car.   
  
  
  


End Chapter 6.   
  


Ok so I am getting into the angst stuff...um...yea...it had to happen some time....tell me what you thought of the chapter in a review please, I really could use them. Please be nice I know this wasn't the best chapter and I am starting to think that this story sucks despite all that you have said... 

Meh It could be just because of the marti interview....meh...


	7. Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!!

Feedback: I need feedback! It inspires me greatly!!! so if you want me to continue say so!! If you read this story and don't give me feedback I will hunt you down and make you give it to me! I don't know how I will find you but I will!!!!!

Author's note: still doing the mailing list thing so if you want: heavenlyslayer@hotmail.com and I will add you to the list. Thanks for the feedback *g* more would be nice!! Hint Hint!!!! 

Just a reminder that this story does contain sex. not really descriptive sex, but sex...

  
  


Promise

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Buffy?" Dawn asked when her sister fell silent. When she didn't answer Dawn spoke louder. 

"Buffy answer me please!" 

"Don't worry Dawnie" Buffy said placing her hand over her sisters. 

"Buffy you have to marry Spike, and you have to have this baby! You deserve to be happy" Dawn pleaded with her sister. 

"How can I be happy Dawn? All these things they just keep coming! First mom dies and then I almost lose you and then I die and come back again! The only person that understood what I was going through was Spike! And now the only choices I have are to let you die, I don't have mine and Spike's baby, or I don't marry Spike! I love him Dawn, I love him so much! I can't not marry him, but I can't loose you. I would be losing a piece of myself, and there were so many pieces gone already" Buffy rambled harshly and began to sob. 

"We will figure this out Buffy, you can't lose faith! Everything will work out" Dawn said trying to comfort her sister. 

"How can you be so sure?" Buffy asked unsure. 

"She can't" a rough male voice said. Dawn and Buffy spun around to see Spike walking towards them. 

"But that's not what matters Buffy. What matters is that we love each other and we are meant to be a family. We will change things, break the god damn rules! Like we always have" Spike said coming around to stand in front of them. 

"He's right" Dawn filled in. 

"I can't lose another person I love. It hurts just way to much" Buffy said whipping her eyes. 

"I can't promise you won't Buffy. But I can promise that I will *never* leave you and I still stand by my promise to protect Dawn." Spike said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She got off the swing and they embraced tightly, almost holding on for dear life. Dawn smiled at her sister and her soon to be brother-in-law and felt content. Buffy caught her smile when her and Spike finally parted and looked at her quizzically. 

"I hope I find someone to love me as much as you two love each other" Dawn said wishfully. 

"You will bit, and then I get to scare the living shit out of him" Spike said smirking. 

'Spike!' Buffy reprimanded. 

"How are you going to do that Mr. Ex-vampire?" Dawn asked teasing him. 

"I still have my vampire endurance and I have slayer strength now!" Spike said wrapping his arm around Buffy's waist. "I'm sure I can rough up some horny teenage boy" 

"SPIKE!" Dawn and Buffy screamed at the same time. 

"What?" Spike asked innocently. 

"Pffft" Dawn said and headed towards the car. Spike laughed and as soon as Dawn was out of earshot Buffy started laughing too. 

"See now that's the Slayer I love" Spike smiled. "wait a tick. You were on her side! Why are you laughing?" 

"I'm laughing cause its so funny" Buffy said giggling. 

"What's so funny luv?" he asked looking at her like she had lost her marbles. 

"I'm only on her side when she's around." she said regaining her composure. 

"Oh I see. I'm the big bad brother, scaring the boyfriends away, while you're the understanding big sis" Spike said and smirked. "I thought I was the one who was evil?" 

"You were. Now your just the 'Slayer's lapdog'" She said retorted referring to his comment from week's earlier. 

"Now you just wait a min-" 

"If you guys don't hurry up I am going to drive myself home!!" Dawn yelled from the driver's seat of the car, moving her hand towards the keys which Spike left in the ignition. 

"LIKE FUCK YOU ARE!" Spike said sprinting over to the car, Buffy followed him smiling. 

'Things really are going to be okay' she thought. When she got to the car Spike had lifted Dawn over his shoulder and was tickling her. She was begging him to stop but he was relentless. Buffy got an evil idea and slipped into the driver's seat and started the car, she pushed lightly on the gas and the car started to roll forward. Dawn and Spike both stopped their laughing and stared as the car started to drive away. 

"Buffy, luv, I love you but if you reck that car I will spank you!" Spike said running up beside the car and jumping in the passenger side. Dawn quickly followed suit and slipped into the back seat. As soon as Dawn and Spike were in, Buffy hit the gas and sped up.

"Oh Spikey, do you promise? Do you really?" she quipped as she accelerated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're home" Tara said from the window. "and B-Buffy drove home" she said with a look of astonishment on her face. 

"oh dear" Giles said standing up.

"what's going on?" Xander said coming down the stairs with Anya. 

"What were you guys doing upstairs?" Willow asked. 

"Umm nothi-" Xander was about to answer but Anya cut him off. 

"Having sex in the bathroom" she said proudly. 

"Do you guys ever desist?" Giles asked almost amazed. "it's almost as if you two are bunnies" 

"Bunnies? Where? Ahh" Anya screamed as Buffy, Spike and Dawn walked in. Spike was reprimanding Buffy for her use on the brakes. 

"You do know what slowly and lightly means right?" Spike asked scowling at her. 

"Yes I do!" She replied taking off her coat. 

"Didn't seem like it every time you slammed on the bloody breaks!" he said smiling at her. 

'Oh come on I wasn't that bad' she pouted. 

'Oh no, the lip' Spike said and kissed her. 

"Is everything alright?" Giles asked. 

"Yea Giles everything is fine" Dawn said heading towards the living room, she plopped down on to the chair and smiled. 

"Now how about those presents and cake!!" Willow asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lingerie?" Buffy asked quizzically to Xander. 

"Yea you can wear it while laying I mean Slaying" Xander answered jokingly. "Actually it was Anya's idea, she thought that you needed something kinky". Spike laughed and bit his lip. 

"Thanks Anya" she said and hugged her. 

"Your welcome" Anya replied happily. 

"Next one please!" Buffy said giddily. Giles got up and handed her a small box. She unwrapped it and found two rings. 

"They were my mothers and father's." Giles said smiling at her. 

"They're wedding rings" Buffy observed. 

"Yes quite. I am never going to get married, the ripper in me just won't stand for it. And even if I do, it doesn't matter to me, I want my daughter and new son-in-law to have them" he said sentimentally. 

"Thank-you so much Giles, this means a lot" she said and hugged him. Spike shook his hand and respectively said "Thanks Rupert". Giles nodded and spoke again. 

"I love you Buffy, and frankly Spike is a better choice than anyone else." 

"You like me?" Spike asked bemused. 

"No! I tolerate you" Giles answered and everyone laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"that was fun" Buffy said as she took of her shirt. Spike raised and eyebrow at her and smirked. 

"And there's more to come" he said lunging at her. He pushed her on to the bed and kissed her passionately. She moaned beneath him kissing back. He ran his hand down her side and then rolled them over so that she was on top. 

"Happy Birthday Buffy" he said as he undid her bra. When he had it off she leaned down and began to kiss his chest. She moved her way down to his nipples and nibbled them lightly. When he moaned she moved her hand and undid the button on his jeans. He moved his hands to over top of her ass and squeezed lightly lifting her up and kissing her softly. 

"I love you" he said as her hand undid the zipper of his jeans. 

"I love you too" she said and got off him. She pulled his jeans off and put them on the floor. 

"I'll be right back" she said and went into the bathroom. He moved off the bed and pulled the blankets back and layed down, smiling proudly to himself. When she returned the only thing she was wearing was the forest green lingerie that Anya had given her. 

"You do know that, that is going to be off soon, if not broken." Spike said taking a breath in. She was so beautiful, and she was his. 

"Not really one for clothing anyway" She said and took it off right there in front of him. Spike gulped at her forwardness and let his jaw drop. 

"For some reason I feel like a bloody virgin" he said noticing his already apparent erection. 

"What's the matter Spikey?" she asked crawling on the bed like a cat. 

"N-nothing. your just so.." he said not finishing. She was on top of him and kissing him with a fierce passion. 

  
  
  
  


End Chapter 7.

  
  


Did you like it? Huh huh huh? Well then review it! If you don't I'll hunt you down and make you tell me! I really will! I promise!! He he get it promise...

*cricket chirps*

Yea yea just review! 


	8. Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!!

Feedback: I need feedback! It inspires me greatly!!! so if you want me to continue say so!! If you read this story and don't give me feedback I will hunt you down and make you give it to me! I don't know how I will find you but I will!!!!!

Author's note: still doing the mailing list thing so if you want: heavenlyslayer@hotmail.com and I will add you to the list. Thanks for the feedback *g* more would be nice!! Hint Hint!!!! 

Just a reminder that this story does contain sex. not really descriptive sex, but sex...

Based on Hell's Bell's but...not...

3 weeks later: 2 days before Anya and Xander's wedding Day, 4 weeks till Buffy/Spike's Wedding.   
  


  
  


Fun  
  


"You look so.." Anya gushed happily at Buffy, Willow and Tara. "Beautiful" she finished as she left the room. 

"Buffy, please tell me you and Anya have different tastes" Willow pleaded to her best friend. 

"Oh trust me, I do" She said making a face in the mirror. 

"Do you think that Anya would let me go with the burlap and larva?" Willow asked. "I mean I am the best man too, I should be different" 

"NO" Tara and Buffy said at the same time. 

"If we have to endure this so do you" Buffy said turning to look at her ass. 

"Have I gained weight?" she asked. 

"Well..." Tara said smiling. "You are pregnant." 

"You look fine Buffy, trust me" Willow said zipping up the back of Tara's dress "Considering what your wearing" 

"I wonder what the boys are wearing" Tara questioned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whelp this is fan-fucking-tastic" Spike laughed when he looked into the mirror, he was wearing a black suit jacket over a royal blue vest, a white dress shirt and a black tie. 

Xander and Spike were trying on their tux's that were just delivered to the Summer's house while the girls were trying on their dresses. 

"Your reflection or the outfit?" he asked putting on his suit jacket. 

"Both" he answered and Xander laughed. 

"So how do I look" Xander asked turning to face Spike. Xander was wearing the same suit as Spike only his vest was lighter and he had a white rose in his chest pocket. 

"Like your about to get married" Spike answered plainly. 

"Funny" Xander said looking at him with a look of annoyance. 

"Seriously, you look fine" Spike said doing up his tie. 

"I still can't believe I am getting married" 

"Know the feeling whelp" Spike said patting Xander's back. 

"I bet. Marrying Buffy, you got the pick of the litter Spike" Spike nodded giving Xander his trade mark smirk. 

"If I don't know better, I'd say you still had a yen for her" 

"No way man, Buffy is yours, she's too spunky for me" he answered remembering when she came on to him while she was under that spell Amy cast, making every women in Sunnydale in love with him.

"Like you could take her whelp" 

"No your right, your no match for me" Xander answered with a smirk. 

"That's right! Hey!!" Spike said catching on to Xander's insult. 

Knock Knock

Giles entered carrying a plastic bag. 

"If I didn't know better I'd say you two were actually gentleman" Giles said with a grin. 

"What is with you English and 'if I didn't know better'?" Xander asked and Giles and Spike shrugged in unison. 

"So what's in the bag G-man?" Xander asked nodding towards the bag. 

"Not quite sure, something the girls sent over" he said handing the bag to Spike. Spike laughed taking out a t-shirt.

"What?" Xander asked taking the other one out of the bag, leaving it empty. 

"Oh and here is a note" Giles said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. Spike took it and read: 

"Dear boys, 

We suggest you where these tonight at the bachelor party, just so 1) you can remember who you belong to 2)no stripper will do more than she is paid for. 

Love,

Buffy, and Anya."

  
  


"Oh god!" Xander said sitting down on Buffy's old bed. "They can't be serious!"

"I think they are" Giles said stifling a snicker. 

"What you think this is funny?" Spike asked setting his shirt on the chair. 

"You two are marked" Giles said and laughed, he turned and left room still laughing. 

"Oh well, we love our women, no point in hiding it" Spike said defeated without argument. 

"Dude we are *so* pussy whipped." Xander said taking off his jacket. 

"Well, what can I say, gotta love that pussy" Spike said shrugging. Xander just smiled and nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening....

  
  


"So whelp, how about some fun?" Spike said parking the car in front of the only stripper joint in Sunnydale.

"Bring on the fun!!" Xander answered enthusiastically jumping out of the car. They went inside where a large man who Spike addressed as 'Jim' greeted them. He pointed to a table where Giles, Clem and a few other guys that Xander knew for work were sitting. 

"Have we met?" Xander asked a drooling Clem as he approached the table. Clem moved his eyes off the stripper on stage and stood up. 

"No, we haven't actually. Name's Clem. Spike, uh invited me" he said shaking Xander's hand. Xander looked Spike who smiled innocently at him and then turned back to Clem and said. "well the more the merrier". Xander and Spike sat down and a waitress came up to the table. 

"Ello there luv" Spike said when she approached. 

"Hey there sexy! What can I get for you? A beer, some chips, my phone number?" She asked sweetly. 

"I'll have the first two thanks" he said winking at her. When she pouted and began to write down the order he grinned at her and spoke. 

"No offense to you ducks, but I'm a little attached" he said showing her his t-shirt. "Engaged in fact" 

"Oh so you're the lucky one for the ball and chain special" she said perkily. 

"No sweets, that would be this man over er" he said pointing to Xander, who waved and smiled at her. 

"Well ain't you a cutie!" she said finally noticing Xander. 

"Well boys, what can I get the rest of you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"where's the sexy man bitch's that you ordered Buffy?" Anya asked for the 10 th time in a hour. 

"I told you Anya, he'll be here at 8:00 its only 7:50!" she answered carrying in a plate of veggie's and dip and setting them on the table. 

"Well they better be here on time!" Anya said plopping down on the couch and attacking the carrots. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that's was fun!" Spike said as her Xander and Giles got into the car. 

"Certainly was!" Giles said chuckling from the backseat. 

"Yea you had the most fun watcher" Spike said turning the key and glancing at the clock. 

'Its 5 to 8..damn' Spike said in his head. 

'What's the matter Spikey you boys run out of stuff to do?' Buffy asked intercepting his thoughts. 

'Hello Slayer' Spike said smirking as a he drove away from the curb. 

'Well? Did you?' She asked again. 

'Not at all luv, the fun is just getting started' he answered smugly. 

'Same here' she commented

'What are you ladies up to?' he asked curious. 

'Nothing you need to know about honey' she asked slyly.

'Buffy?' he asked but it was too late she had blocked him off. He did the same so he could think. Suddenly a idea entered his head. 

"Are you boys up for a panty raid?" Spike asked the other members of his car. 

"What? Absolutely not!!" Giles yelped. 

"Sounds like a good Idea to me!" Xander said smiling wickedly. 

"Panty raid it is" he said turning towards Revello Drive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike pulled up to the curb across the street and turned off the car. Just as he turned off the lights another came up the street and parked in front of the house. 

"Who the hell is that?" Xander asked as two men stepped out of the car. 

"Those, would be male strippers" Spike said opening his door. "New plan Whelp" Spike said closing his door quietly. Xander smiled and quickly followed him. Giles rolled his eyes and got out. He leaned against the car and watched as Xander and Spike came up behind the two men. 

"Excuse me Gentleman" Spike said tapping them both on the shoulder. 

"What?" The one on the left asked, spinning around to face Spike, he was wearing a red Spanish fighter outfit. The one on the right was wearing the same outfit in black and they both were wearing black masks. 

"Would you two be willing to make a little extra money?" Xander asked. 

"Um that's why we do this man" the one in black said gesturing to the house. 

"No mate, more than that..." Spike said an evil grin on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ding Dong

"I'll get it!" Dawn said bounding down the stairs. 

"NO you won't" Buffy said intercepting her. 

"But Buffy! I'm 16!! Isn't it better that I do these things with my big sister and her friends who are educated and wiser than me, than with my friends who know nothing?" 

"She's got you there Buffy" Willow said giggling from the doorframe of the living room. 

"Fine, you can stay!" Buffy said defeated. "but go sit down" she pointed to the couch and Dawn ran over happily. Buffy opened the door and let the two men in. Anya came out of the kitchen and exclaimed at the sight of them.

"Oh goodie your finally here! Now get with the nekkid!!" She said gesturing for them to go into the living room. The one in red elbowed the one and black and laughed quietly. Tara turned on some fast music and went to the couch and sat down next to Dawn. 

"Well?" Buffy asked when they didn't do anything but stand there. Both snapped to attention at Buffy's voice and began to sway their hips awkwardly. 

"oh I get it, they want help!" Anya said walking up to the one in black. She reached up and undid the top button of his shirt and he tried to stop her. She smirked at him. "Oh no! That doesn't work with my fiancé and it won't work with you" she said moving his hands away and tearing away his shirt. Dawn and Tara laughed as Buffy came up to the one in red. She ran her hand over his shirt feeling his stomach muscles. 

"Wow, someone works out" she said saucily. He put his hand around her hips and pulled her closer, swaying his hips up against hers and grinding into her with his groin. 

"Well hello!" she said "what do we have here!" she said reaching down and tearing the pants right off him. He stood stalk still and she undid his shirt as well. 

"Wowee!" Buffy said licking her lips. "You know, I am engaged to be married, and I love my fiancé very much but, a girl's gotta have her fun" she said bowing her head into his chest. She ran her tongue up his chiselled chest and then backed off and glanced at Anya who was having her way with the other one. 

"Well that's enough foreplay, now Dance!!" She said backing up and sitting on the arm of the couch. Anya smiled at the one in black and joined her. The two men started to Dance fast, thrusting their hips at the women, removing the rest of their clothes. Dawn squealed and all five girls cat called. After about 2 minutes Buffy jumped up and went over to the one who was wearing red. Anya followed her lead and went to the one who was wearing black, both were now standing there only in Spandex briefs, each with their own respected colours. 

"I think its about time we see who are mystery men are, how bout you Anya" Buffy asked wickedly. Anya just nodded and reached up and grabbed the black one's mask as Buffy did the same to the red one. They both pulled them off at the same time. 

"XANDER?" Anya screamed. 

"SPIKE?" Buffy screamed at the same time as Anya. 

  
  
  
  


End Chapter 8. 

  
  



	9. I now pronounce you part I

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!! The only thing I own is the idea and some of the characters...

Feedback: I need feedback! It inspires me greatly!!! so if you want me to continue say so!! If you read this story and don't give me feedback I will hunt you down and make you give it to me! I don't know how I will find you but I will!!!!!

Still doing the mailing list thing so if you want: heavenlyslayer@hotmail.com and I will add you to the list. 

Author's note: Oh wow, I haven't updated in....well at least a month...hmm well I am gonna give this chapter a good try...if you guys like my story let me know cause...well...I lost my inspiration..

Author's note 2: Jonathon isn't Warren and Andrew's bitch, I think he should be for better things..you'll see what I mean (teehee) .  
  
  
  


I now pronounce you  
  
  
  


IIn the desert, at night a figure appeared in a black robe with two identical twin babies in his arms. Fire flares up behind him as the babies began to cry. 

"See" he said laying them down on black silk pillows. "their existence comes from darkness" the hooded figure backed away and turned around, walking into the fire. "As does yours" he said finally as he disappeared.

"The Slayer does not walk in this world" a voice whispered. 

"..afraid that being the Slayer means losing your humanity" another whispered.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked the wind.

"You are full of love" another voice whispered louder than the others. "You love with all of your soul. It's brighter than the fire ... blinding"

"I've heard this all before!" Buffy said annoyed. 

"You did not listen. Love is pain, and the Slayer forges strength from pain." the voice yelled. "Love ... give ... forgive. Risk the pain. It is your nature. Love will bring you to your gift."

"I know. I do love! I have Spike and now I am having a daughter"

"Love will bring you your gift" the voice yelled one last time and then there was silence. Buffy walked towards the babies each crying like they were in pain. 

"Shh little babies its all right" Buffy said soothingly. They both stopped crying at the sound of her voice, their eyes looking up at her. 

"See, Buffy's here" she smiled. 

"We are.." the baby on the left whispered in a tiny voice. "We are gift" the other one finished. /I

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Ms.Summers?" 

"Ms.Summers?" the doctor said again. "Are you all right? I would expect this to be good news.."

"It is doctor, its just..." Buffy said coming out of her shock, the babies in her dream..they were hers. 

"A surprise?" he asked politely

"Yea" Buffy answered nodding. 

"Well I can check again but your ultra sound had two heart beats" the doctor said shrugging and getting up. 

"No doctor its all right..its all right" Buffy said smiling and standing up as well. "Thank-you doctor" she said taking his hand, "thank-you very much" she said and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W-w-w-ee we are having twins?" Spike asked sitting down, he was completely dumbfounded. 

"Yea. Would help to explain why I am this big in my second month" Buffy said running her hand over her belly. 

"We are getting married next week.." Spike said running his had through his hair. "and now were having twins" he said and then laughed. "and to think 3 months ago I thought I would never have one child, now I am having two" he said and kissed her fully. 

"Oh Spike, what happened? We are only supposed to have one child.." she said trying to hide her excitement. 

"I don't know luv, but I'm not complaining...are you?" he asked moving some her hair from her eyes. 

"No, no of course not" she answered smiling. 

"Good" he said and kissed her again. "your so beautiful...your glowing". Buffy smiled and kissed him. 

"Luv do you think that maybe we should..."

"Go see the powers?" 

"Yea" he answered and she nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean twins?" Doyle asked.

"I mean, I went into the doctor this morning and he told me we were having twins" Buffy said annoyed that she had to explain again. 

"This isn't right" Doyle said in thought. 

"Yes it is" a female voice said. Eve appeared in front of Buffy and Spike. "everything is all right.." 

"Hello Eve" Buffy said pleasantly.

"Buffy" Eve said pleasantly. 

"I had a dream about them" Buffy revealed. Eve nodded understandingly. She waved her hands and they were in another room.

"where are we?" Spike asked. 

"Silence mortal" a male voice said. Spike and Buffy turned to see what would appear to be human male in his early 50's. 

"Montros, the child is now two. The prophecy isn't coming to pass" Eve said standing in front of Buffy and Spike. 

"As I said." he said 

"Yes as you said and now that means that..." Eve said gesturing towards Buffy stomach. "The chalice will not die, nor will the baby"

"Yes all things have been mended" he said as his eyes closed. 

"Eve? What does this mean?" Buffy said rubbing her stomach self-consciously. 

"It means, my child, that Dawn or your daughter will not die. There was this time travelling demon that has been causing trouble, changing prophecy's and such. He messed with a quite a few and fortunately we were able to catch this one."

"This prophecy, the one where either Dawn or our daughter dies?" Spike asked. 

"Yes. But the Powers have intervened and given you a second child so that the three may fight together against the darkness. One of them will be a slayer, the other a prophet. Along side Dawn they will be very powerful."

"Alright then, our daughter's are mini wonder women" Spike said chuckling at the thought. 

'Shut up Spike' Buffy thought playfully. 

'Yes dear' he answered back pouting at her. 

"I wish you two all the luck and love in the world" Eve said and waved her hands. Buffy and Spike appeared on the lawn in the back of the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"THE DRESS DOESN'T FIT!!!" Buffy bawled.

"oh don't worry Buffy, we can take it out a bit" Willow said trying to console her best friend.   


"Yes Buffy, you've only got 4 more inches to your waist it wouldn't be hard to do" Anya said trying to comfort her. 

"4 INCHES!!" she bawled again. "I thought it was only 3!!" 

"Wow hormones are really as bad as they say" Tara said handing Buffy another tissue. 

"Buffy don't worry you'll look fine" Dawn said hugging her sister. 

"But I'm fat!!" 

"No your not, your pregnant, and its hardly noticeable, so suck it up ok? Your getting married in 47 hours!!" Anya said patting Buffy on the back. Buffy just looked at her and wiped her tears away. 

"Ok" she answered in a small voice. 

"Buffy hold on a moment" Tara said reaching for Willow's hand and pulling her away.

"Honey, I know I miss psycho pep squad for only using magic when its necessary but.." 

"You wanna use a glamour on her?" Willow asked

"No actually I was thinking more of attire spell" Tara said nodding.

"ok" she said happily and kissed her girlfriend. 

"Buffy, we're gonna do some magic on you k?" Willow asked her best friend. 

"What kind of magic?"

"The good kind, we going to make your dress a few inches bigger at the waste so we don't need to take it apart and risk ruining it o-ok?" 

"Ok" Buffy answered wiping the last of her tears. Tara and Willow closed their eyes and joined hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We are gathered her today under the eyes of god to join this man and this women" the priest practised. 

"Jonathon, you've been practising for 3 hours, I think you've got it down pat now" Nicole said to the young priest. 

"I-I know its just this is my first wedding and I know the couple. I don't want to mess things up" 

"Don't worry" Dan said patting him on the back. "Now get out there!" he said pushing him. Jonathon hurried out the door and into the hall repeating his lines over once more under his breath.   


"Jonathon?" a voice asked from behind him. He spun to see Buffy in a beautiful white dress with red embroidery. 

"Buffy, h-hey!" he answered his voice scratchy. 

"Hey, not that I'm not glad you're here but what are you doing here?" Buffy asked with a pleasant smile. 

"I - I - I'm your priest...I'm marrying you and Spike" he answered shyly. 

"Wow, that's great!" she said hugging him lightly. "When did you become a man of the cloth?" 

"A few months ago. It just sounded like a good idea at the time and it was so..here I am!" he said chuckling a bit. 

"Well that's good, that's really good. And your marrying me and Spike, that great, I'll know the priest!" Buffy said with a small giggle. "Well I better get going, I've got to finish my hair!" she said as she noticed Willow coming towards them in her red silk bride's maid gown. 

~~~~~~~~~~`

"Buffy you look so beautiful" Tara sobbed as she wiped her eye. Anya, Dawn and Willow nodded in agreement. They were all inside the tent that was set up outside for the Bride and the Bride's maids to get ready in. Spike and Buffy had decided that they wanted the wedding outside in front of the church in the park. 

"So do you guys!" Buffy said full of emotion. Tara, Willow, Dawn, and Anya were all wearing matching red silk spaghetti strap dresses, all almost identical. The only that was different was Willow's, at the top of the dress on the line that ran over her cleavage it was embroidered with white crystals, signifying her role as maid of honour. 

"Well Ms.Summers are you ready?" Giles asked as he entered the tent. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Buffy. She laughed in her head and Spike heard her. 

'What's so Funny luv?' 

'Giles is having a coronary!' she giggle

'Why is that funny?' Spike asked with a hint of concern. 

'He's not really, he just saw me in my wedding dress and stopped' she answered. 

'Oh, so you look good then?' he asked saucily

'just you wait and see mister'

'oh all right, I only have to wait another 8 minutes anyway' 

"Buffy, you look..." Giles finally spoke.

'gotta go, Giles got his motor functions back' she laughed. 

"Thank-you Giles, you don't look so bad yourself" she said to her surrogate father who was wearing a black tux with a red and gold vest. 

"Yes we all look so pretty!" Dawn giggled. 

"Who gave her coffee?" Buffy immediately asked. 

"I didn't have coffee...I had chocolate and I'm not that bad" Dawn said defending herself. 

"Good, cause nothing is going to ruin this wedding! I am pregnant and in my dress, no one is fucking with this!" Giles gave her a look of her use of the f -word of which she just replied with a raised eyebrow. 

"She just jinxed it didn't she?" Anya whispered to Dawn. 

"You can almost guarantee it" Dawn answered with a sigh. 

"Well Ladies and Gent, lets get this show on the road!" Willow said picking up Buffy's train.

"Yes, lets!" Anya said with a small cheer. Just as Giles got ready to move the tent curtain aside, a very anxious Nicole appeared. 

"Ok lets get going, Dawn your first, then Anya, then Tara, then Willow, and finally Buffy and Giles" Nicole said quickly as they lined up outside the tent The music began to play and Buffy exhaled a breath of air. Dawn quickly kissed her sister on the cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear and started towards the aisle. Anya smiled and followed her. Tara hugged Buffy and said good luck and went. Willow kissed her on the cheek, said I love you and smiled at her. 

"You deserve this more than anyone" she said with a tear in her eye and then started down the aisle. Buffy was left with Giles who smiled at her with love. 

"Buffy.." he began as he watched Willow walk down the aisle. She was halfway when he spoke again. 

"I love you more than anything else in the world. You're the daughter I never had and have always wanted" 

"I know Giles, you are my father" she said a little chocked. "I'm glad you're here, more than you can ever know" she looked to the aisle when Willow finished and the wedding march started. Giles took her arm and wrapped it around her own and they began to walk together down the aisle. He smiled at her, fatherly love written all of his face and she smiled back with the same amount of affection. Buffy looked up to the alter where Spike, Xander, and Angel stood. Spike looked as if he was going to fall over. She cleared her mind and Spike's babbling entered her mind. 

'Wow...wowiee...that dress...whoa...wow...can we have our honeymoon now?...uhh...' 

'Spike are you alright?' she asked with a impish grin. 

'Yes, um yea I'm fine, how are you?' he stammered. 

'great' she answered calmly. She and Giles stopped at the top of the alter and Spike took her hand in his. 

"Who gives this women away?" Jonathon asked. 

"I do" two male voices answered at the same time. Giles, and everyone else in the room turned to see Hanks Summers walking briskly up the aisle.   
  


End Chapter 9. 

Well I finally added another Chapter..what did you think? Did you like the end??? : ) 


	10. I now pronounce you part II

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!! The only thing I own is the idea and some of the characters...

Feedback: I crave it, give it to me now…NOW I TELL YOU!! NOW!!! JJ 

Mailing list: heavenlyslayer@hotmail.com 

Author's note: Ok so new chapter..What do ya know? Now that the Season has ended and I will be outta school in a month more chapters will be coming and not so far between…anyway the chapter you have been waiting for…

  
  
  
  


I Now Pronounce You 

Part II

"Dad?" Buffy gasped out "what are you doing here?"

"I came to give my little girl away" he answered plainly like it wasn't anything at all that he was there and like he saw her everyday for the last five years. 

"But dad…" Buffy started a little sullen.

"I'm sorry sir, although you may Buffy's legal father, she has chosen Mr.Giles as her Father of the Bride" Jonathon said pleasantly, "if you'll just take your seat we can continue" he gestured toward the front pew behind Buffy. Hank Summers glanced ruefully at Giles' and then took a seat. 

"As I was saying, Who gives this Women away?" Jonathon asked again. 

"I do" Giles said with a smile, he kissed Buffy's hand and then placed it in Spike's. 

"We are gathered here today under the eyes of god, family and friends to unite two truly wonderful people in holy matrimony. Many of us have searched for our true loves and sometimes were lucky enough to find them, this is true for Buffy and Spike. The Bride and Groom have written their own vows of which they will now read" he nodded towards Spike and he began. 

"I have lived for longer than I should have and never in my existence did I ever find someone as special, beautiful and truly unique as you. You are my other half, my soul mate, and forever my queen. When I first saw you I swear my heart almost began to beat, you were so special, truly the chosen one, and now and forever you will be mine." Spike said his voice full of emotion, a tear began to streak his eye. "You treated me as a man, when you knew I was a monster, you showed me understanding when no one else would, when I was truly lost, you found me" Buffy sniffled and smiled through her tears. Spike turned around to Xander and took the ring from his waiting hand. 

"With this ring, I thee wed" He whispered softly as he placed the ring on Buffy's finger. He turned his head to look at Giles and whispered "thank-you". Giles nodded his face full of pride and love. Jonathon wiped a tear from his eye and said "and now Buffy" 

"They say that you find true love in the most unexpected places..Who knew for me it would be with someone whose wish was to kill me?" Buffy said. A few people, mostly the scoobies, current and former, chuckled. "Since you and I met that night at teacher's night year's ago, I have felt something between us, sure it may have been hatred but now I see it was more. It was understanding, we knew each other's weakness' and strength's, that's why we could never.." she said making the staking gesture. "For the longest time I couldn't admit to myself how I felt about you, I knew deep down inside I cared about you but I just couldn't bring myself to act on it. I could always lie to myself and to everyone else but for some reason I could never lie to you, you have always known the real me." Spike looked at her, his eyes full of love. "Our love is truly unique" He replied softly. 

"With this ring I thee wed" Buffy said, her face full of joy. 

"Very nice Buffy..Spike" Jonathon nodded. "Buffy Anne Summers, Do you take William James Rolding to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in poorness, till death do you part?"

"I do" Buffy whispered loudly. 

"William do you?" 

"I do" 

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace" When no one spoke Jonathon smiled and announced. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" he concluded and Buffy and Spike kissed. Just as their lips parted their eyes glowed a soft blue and then after a few seconds dimmed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahem" Willow coughed. "I'd like to make a toast" she said clinking her fork against her glass. Everyone stopped talking and turned to Willow. 

"So many people go through their lives searching for love..some find it in the wrong places, some find it right in front of them. I'm glad Buffy and Spike found that to be true. I admit for the longest time I thought of Spike as nothing more than the big bad, hell he tried to kill me countless times, but really that doesn't matter. For the last 2 years he has turned from a reluctant Allie to a trusted friend, a scoobie through and through. Welcome to the family Spike, we couldn't have asked for someone better to love and care for Buffy" 

"Here here" Xander cheered raising his glass and everyone echoed. The band leader came up to the microphone and announced that the Bride and Groom should go for their first dance. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, Mr and Mrs William Rolding!" He announced and everyone clapped as they came to the dance floor. The band began to play Only time and Buffy and Spike began to dance. 

'I can't believe were actually married!' Buffy thought

'its true sweets, you're my wife and I'm your husband' he replied as she sighed into his shoulder. 

'Spike?' 

'Yes luv'

'I love you' 

'I love you too Buffy, always and forever' he replied. As he gazed into her eyes, the iris's began to glow blue. 

"Spike your eyes.." she commented quietly. 

"They glowing luv?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Yea" she answered quickly. 

"So are yours.." he told her as they continued to dance, looking into each other's eyes. 

"It happened before Spike" 

"When we kissed during the wedding, I know.." Spike said worriedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 Week later  
  


Spike turned over in bed and kissed Buffy gently. She moaned softly and kissed him back. 

"Good Morning luv" Spike said with a smile. 

"Is it Morning? I couldn't tell" she said as she snuggled up to Spike more. He kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Do we really have to go home?" 

"Yes luv we do, we can't spend the rest of our lives in the Bahamas" he laughed. "As much I would like to..." he said kissing Buffy's forehead. She turned her head so he could meet her lips and she kissed him tenderly. 

"Do you think all that shagging hurt the babies?" he asked running his hand over Buffy's stomach. 

"Nah, you were very gentle" she assured him 

"I'll make up for it later don't worry"

"I know you will" she said her voice husky. Spike kissed her again, soft and tender at first and then stronger. Buffy shifted her body more so that she was almost on top of him pressing her body to his gently. Buffy began to feel her need for him growing stronger with every touch and felt like she was floating. The more Buffy and Spike kissed the more and more aroused they became, the more intense their passion became. 

"Spike!" Buffy gasped pulling her lips away from his. She looked into his eyes and they were glowing. 

"Its happening again luv" Spike said catching his breath. 

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but..the more I touch, kiss and make love to you.." he said trailing off. 

"The more you want me? I know, I'm getting the same feeling" she said as she lowered her lips to his neck. She began to kiss him softly down his neck and shoulder, moving herself to kiss his chiselled chest. 

"Buffy please..." Spike moaned loudly. "Please...stop" Buffy looked up into his eyes, her own full of questions. 

"What is it Spike?" 

"We need to stop, your turning me on way more than you should be right now, for Christ's sake anymore of that and I would have came" he breathed out. Buffy's kissed his stomach one more time and then turned over to her back with a pout. 

"I think we better head back home, we need to do research or something..this isn't normal" he said quietly. 

"Its not normal to want me?" 

"Of course its normal Buffy, but this is just way to much. We kiss and were turned on almost immediately, your pregnant we can't just have sex that much" 

"I know" she said her pout fading. 

"And don't get me started on the eye glowy thing we got going on here, every time we have a really passionate or loving moment our eyes glow!"

"I know" she repeated. "So let's go home then" she concluded getting out of bed. Spike got up with her a followed her to the window where she gazed out to the beautiful beach and ocean. 

"Right, back to sunnyhell..besides we have to give Angel, Cordy and the rest of the scoobies a break from slaying. Not that your going to be slaying yourself" he warned. Buffy turned around and raised her hand in oath style "I Buffy Rolding here by declare that I will do no slaying until after our children are born" he laughed wrapping his arms around her. She smiled impishly and kissed him. Spike began to deepen the kiss and then stopped himself. 

"Wait, wait, wait non of that!" he said stepping back. "we can't kiss unless we're in bed alright? Its just to dangerous" 

"But Spike!" Buffy wined. 

"No Buffy, no kissy kissy got it?" He said and she pouted. 

"Why did you have to pout Buffy? You know I can't stand seeing you pout, you know what it does to me" he said leaning in to kiss her. 

"NO!" He said turning towards their hotel room bathroom. "I need a cold shower..." he said as he closed the door.

Buffy plopped down on the bed and with a exasperated sigh she exclaimed "Married one week and already our sex life is going down hill"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So what's up with the glowy thing? Any guesses? Leave me a review please, even if its bad, I like constructive criticism (as long as its not flamey)  

Oh and I also wanted to thank everyone who left me reviews and e-mailed me with encouragement and comments. Thanks so much it means a lot that you guys like my work. 


	11. Born

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!! The only thing I own is the idea and some of the characters...  
  
Feedback: I crave it, give it to me now…NOW I TELL YOU!! NOW!!! JJ  
  
Mailing list: heavenlyslayer@hotmail.com  
  
Author's note: I got three reviews for the last chapter…THREE!! If the chapter wasn't good you should have said so…  
  
  
  
Born  
  
"Giles?" Buffy called from the doorway to the magic box. She stepped down onto the floor and walked to the counter, her enlarged stomach weighing her down.  
  
"OW!" she gasped grabbing her back.  
  
"Buffy?" Giles asked coming out of the back storage room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know..my back its like someone stabbed me—" she gasped again and winced. Giles moved quickly and guided Buffy to a chair.  
  
"Oh god now my stomach, it hurts so much!"  
  
"I'm calling the hospital" Giles said quickly moving to the phone.  
  
'Spike?' Buffy called in her mind.  
  
'Yea luv' he answered.  
  
'Meet me at the hospital' she thought.  
  
   
  
   
  
"How far along are you again Buffy?" the doctor asked.  
  
"4 and ½ months" Buffy answered with another wince.  
  
"Yes well that would be 7 minutes" the doctor said looking at his watch.  
  
"What's that mate?" Spike asked  
  
"Well you see—" the doctor started to explain but was interrupted by Hank Summers entering the room.  
  
"I left L.A as soon as Dawn called" Hank said as he kissed Buffy on the forehead. "I'm sorry doctor please continue"  
  
"I've lived in Sunnydale for four years..I've seen a lot of weird things…" he said a little bemused. "Buffy I know your only four and a ½ months pregnant because I've been your doctor since you became pregnant but…"  
  
"What is it doctor?" Hank asked  
  
"The babies inside you are grown to a full nine months" he concluded.  
  
"How? What? How?" Hank stammered.  
  
'Why can't anything be normal?' Buffy asked Spike.  
  
'I don't know luv but I'm thinking this has to do with either that you're a slayer or is a result of the coronation deal..'  
  
"Buffy I want to get you into prep and get you into the delivery room" the doctor said as he wrote some thing's down on Buffy's chart.  
  
"Alright but do I have enough time to talk to my sister and my friends?"  
  
"Yes ofcourse, I'll give you about 10 minutes and then I'll send in a nurse to get you ready" he said with sympathy in his eyes. "Buffy, I'm not going to pretend not to know about you, I know you have saved a lot of people here in Sunnydale and I know a lot of bad things have happened to you, I think everyone knows but we just don't want to face reality I suppose. I just wanted to wish you some happiness, you deserve it more than anyone" he said and then smiled at her. "I'll see you in a bit" he said then left.  
  
"What was he talking about? What does he mean saved a lot of people?" Hank asked  
  
"Dad can you please go get Dawn and Mr. Giles" Buffy asked with a sigh.  
  
"Why does Mr. Giles have to be here?"  
  
"He has to be here because I want him here" Buffy snapped.  
  
"Young lady how dare you talk to me in that tone!"  
  
"How dare I? How dare you! You've barely even been around for the last 6 years, Dawn and I saw you like twice when we first moved here and one other time for two weeks during the summer three years ago. You weren't here when mom died, you didn't call or try to send help or anything. You show up at my wedding acting like you've been here for me when you haven't and suddenly your acting like you care." She said angrily. "Mr. Giles has been more of a father to me and Dawn more then you could ever think of"  
  
Hank just nodded and left the room.  
  
"Nicely said baby" Spike said kissing Buffy softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they hugged. He kissed her again and then began to deepen the kiss. Buffy moaned and Spike began to kiss her neck but was interrupted by Giles and Dawn entering. Spike stood up quickly trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Spike your eyes! They're glowing!" Dawn gasped and then looked to Buffy whose eyes were glowing as well.  
  
"What the hell?" Giles asked.  
  
"That's what I was coming to see you about earlier Giles" Buffy told him as her eyes began to dim. "It happened the first time during our wedding..when we kissed after the I do's."  
  
"I see" Giles said taking of his glasses and cleaning them.  
  
"Buffy what's going on?" Dawn asked just as Hank came back into the room followed by Anya, Xander, Willow, and Tara.  
  
"well now that we're all here…" Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm in labor" Buffy answered plainly. "Spike and I were thinking this was either a side effect of the coronation or because of who I am"  
  
"So much for Anya's theory of water retention" Xander quipped  
  
"Hey how was I to know that the reason why Buffy doubled in size for a week was cause she's a freak"  
  
"Anya!" Willow, Xander, Giles and Tara exclaimed all at once.  
  
"Sorry Buffy, you're not a freak your just special"  
  
"Can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Hank asked confused.  
  
"Guys the doctor only gave me ten minutes so Giles after I leave can you please explain to my father what's going on?"  
  
"Yes ofcourse"  
  
"Ok Willow and Tara I want you two to look into the slayer's and watchers journals and see if any have been pregnant before, if they have find out if they have had a short term like me"  
  
"Sure" Willow said, "we'll get right on that" she said grasping Tara's hand  
  
"A-actually that would be a waste of time Buffy" Tara said quietly her voice getting louder as she spoke. "before we came to the hospital I talked to the power's. I'm supposed to tell you that its part of the coronation as for the blue eye thingy were supposed to find that out on our own.."  
  
"Alright" Buffy said and then yelped.  
  
"Eye glowy thing?" Xander asked confused.  
  
"later…" Tara answered.  
  
After Buffy finished breathing through the contraction she turned to Xander.  
  
"Can you phone Angel and ask him to come to Sunnydale? Someone needs to patrol since Spike is going to be here with me, tell him about that nest by UC Sunnydale, according to Willy they were going to go feasting tonight."  
  
"Sure, do want us to back him up?" Xander asked gesturing to himself Anya, Willow and Tara.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way" Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"What can I do?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Take these" Spike said throwing Dawn the car keys. "The car's outside, go home and get me and Buffy a change of clothes and then when you come back I'll give you some money for you to go shopping"  
  
"Your letting her drive?" Giles asked.  
  
"She got her license before the wedding Giles" Buffy said proudly.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot" he said with a smile.  
  
"You said something about shopping?" Dawn asked with a big grin.  
  
"Not what you think nibblet. We still have stuff left to buy for the babies, there's a list of stuff we were gonna buy in the desk drawer in the living room. Think you can handle buying all of that?"  
  
"No problem!" Dawn said as Buffy hugged her.  
  
"Anya can you do me a big favor?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure" Anya answered happily.  
  
"Take willow and Tara and pack all the rest of the stuff up that was in my old bedroom? We want to turn that into the nursery. You've got a few days before I'll be coming home so there is no hurry..after Dawn buys all the baby stuff can you three help her set it up?"  
  
"Sure Buffy, were always here to help, and besides what kind of Aunt's would we be if we didn't" Willow said with a smile.  
  
"Mrs. Rolding?" A nurse asked pleasantly as she opened the door. "Its time to go"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"I'll see you in the delivery room baby" Spike said kissing her gently. She returned the kiss and together they deepened it. They pulled apart and again their eyes were glowing.  
  
"That's just so you know I still love you even though soon I'll be swearing you to hell for all the pain I'm going to be in" she said and everyone laughed.  
  
'I was a damn fool to think that I could stay away from you' Spike thought.  
  
'yea but that's ok' she answered and kissed him one more time.  
  
~~~~  
  
"She's a what?" Hank asked loudly.  
  
"Buffy is a slayer. She kills vampire's and demons" Giles said calmly repeating what Buffy was for the third time.  
  
"Did she volunteer or something?" Hank asked.  
  
"No in fact at first she was rather reluctant" Giles said with a smile.  
  
"So vampires and demons are real…Buffy is th-the chosen one as you say and you're her what?"  
  
"I'm her watcher or so to speak"  
  
"And that means?"  
  
"I'm her mentor, I help her, I guide her, basically I'm just like a father to her"  
  
"I see" Hank said sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Mr. Summers I want you to know it was never her or my intention for me to replace you as her father figure. Buffy is quite unique…she has been through a lot…and I've been there for her when you haven't…"  
  
"What all has happened?" Hank asked curious.  
  
"Well she's died twice.."  
  
"Died?"  
  
"Yes..how about we go downstairs and get some tea or something eh?"  
  
"sure" Hank replied standing up.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Push Buffy push!" the doctor said.  
  
"I am pushing dumbass!!" Buffy screamed glasping her hand around the rail beside her pulling it right off the bed.  
  
"Umm oops" she said innocently.  
  
"Buffy I warned you about breaking stuff, now please push you haven't got much more to go ok?"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Its alright just push" the doctor said with a small smile.  
  
"This is all your fault you know!" Buffy said turning to Spike.  
  
"Yes pet I know" Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"Why" push "did you have to" wince "love me and treat me right!" scream.  
  
"No idea in the world" he said and laughed.  
  
"arrggg" she screamed as she continued to push.  
  
"I love you too pet" Spike said and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Ok I see the first head" the doctor said. "Give me a really good push"  
  
"HOLY BLOODY CRIST!!" Buffy screamed as she pushed. Spike smiled proudly haunching on his heels.  
  
"Mr. Rolding do you think you'll be alright in here, we've had a lot of husbands faint when their wives give birth" one of the nurses asked Spike.  
  
"Oh no problem, I've seen a lot of bad things, I think I can handle this" Spike said with a smirk. Buffy screamed again and the doctor cheered as he lifted up a small baby and handed it to a nurse who began to wash it off. Spike's curiosity got the best of him and he went and stood behind the doctor. As his eyes lay upon the doctor's working area he let out a small "eep"  
  
"Bloody hell that is…" he said and then fainted.  
  
"so much for being able to handle it" the nurse quipped as she went out into the hall to get a orderly.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPIKE? GET OFF THE FLOOR!" Buffy screamed just after he fainted.  
  
"Buffy the second one's head is coming out I need you to push so I can get past the shoulders" the doctor told her and Buffy pushed with another scream.  
  
"there now" the doctor said as he cut the umbilical cord. "all done" he said handing another nurse the second baby.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Rolding" the nurse said as she placed two baby girls in Buffy's arms.  
  
"They're so cute!" Dawn exclaimed with a small squeal.  
  
"I second that" Willow said and everyone else nodded.  
  
"They are very beautiful guys" Cordelia said from beside Angel who smiled. Spike stood beside the bed next to Buffy his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"what are you going to name them?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well were thinking Elizabeth Anne and Amanda Rose" Spike answered.  
  
"Nice names" Tara said with a nod.  
  
"Great names…I get the Elizabeth Anne but where does the Amanda Rose come from?" Hank asked.  
  
"Me mom's name was Rose and my sisters name was Amanda" Spike answered.  
  
"I see, very nice choice" Hank replied.  
  
"So Buffy, you've given birth to two very beautiful baby girls. What are you gonna do next?" Xander asked in a mock announcer voice.  
  
"I'm gonna sleep for 16 hours" she answered and everyone laughed.  
  
"How's your head Spike?" Buffy asked when Spike kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"its fine" he answered touching the Band-Aid on his forehead.  
  
"How did that happen again?" Angel asked with a grin.  
  
"He fainted in the delivery room" Buffy answered trying to contain her grin.  
  
"I didn't faint! I tripped and fell and hit my head" Spike said defensively.  
  
"Yep sure" Anya said.  
  
"We believe you Spike" Tara said clapping him on the back as everyone burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
Well was it good? Tell me in a review guys'! In the next chapter I'll explain the eye glow thing.  
  
Leave me a review please! 


	12. Glow

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!! The only thing I own is the idea and some of the characters...

Feedback: I crave it, give it to me now…NOW I TELL YOU!! NOW!!! JJ 

Mailing list: heavenlyslayer@hotmail.com

Authors Note: I have 7 days of school and 3 finals to write after that...that would be why it has taken me so long to update again...Thanks for all of you that DID reveiw..and to the rest of you...well I'll forgive you if you review this one!! Anyway...

Just a gentle reminder: ~~~ time break, "someone speaking", 'thoughts'   
  


Glow  
  


"Welcome home guys" Willow happily announced as Buffy and Spike came into the house carrying Amanda and Elizabeth. Both asleep and comfortable in their parents arms. 

"Lets take the girls to their new room" Spike said. Buffy nodded and everyone followed them upstairs.

"Wow, you guys did a great job in here" Buffy said as she and Spike entered the bedroom followed by Dawn, Anya, Willow, Tara, Angel, Cordelia, Giles, and Hank.

"Dawnie did a lot of it. We just helped her set it up" Tara supplied proudly. 

"Thanks guys" Buffy replied in awe of what used to be her bedroom. Dawn, Anya, Tara, and Willow had theme-ed the room in white, silver, baby blue and lilac. Where Buffy's bed used to be was two matching cribs. One blue and white satin and the other silver and lilac. The curtains were a soft white sheer with a silver trim. The wallpaper that had been there before had been replaced by a cloth looking one. It was silver and white striped with small lilac and baby blue coloured flowers. In the corner where Buffy's chair used to be was two rocking chairs. Beside that where Buffy's dresser once was, was a dual changing table. In the other corner by the door a loveseat sat along with a small table and a lamp. 

"That's for those nights when your up so much that your ready to fall asleep anywhere" Willow said noticing Buffy glance at the couch. 

"Their clothes are in the closet drawers. We bought them some toys.." Dawn said gesturing towards the corner where Buffy's tv was. In its place was a giant pile of teddy bears and stuffed animals. 

"You ladies did a great job" Spike said as he set Amanda down in the blue and white crib, Buffy followed and sat Elizabeth in the other one. 

"Thanks Spike" Anya said graciously. "but like Tara said Dawn did most of it, we just helped her set it up." 

"Hey we helped" Xander said acting insulted. 

"Yea in the muscle area" Dawn said with a small giggle. 

"Well thanks guys" Buffy said as she hugged Dawn. 

"Buffy?" Giles asked. 

"Yes" Buffy answered. 

"Not to be a fuddy duddy as you so often call me but perhaps we should look into that eye illumination problem of yours and Spike's." Giles suggested. 

"I'm with G, except for one little detail.." Xander said, "We should do it tomorrow. Unless its life threatening, tonight we should party. You remember that thing called fun right guys?" 

"I do recall it yes" Spike said with a smirk of agreement. 

"So..what do you guys say? Tonight we do this party type product and tomorrow we get back to tending to saving the world?" Xander urged. Everyone looked as if they wanted to say yes but were all looking at Buffy for the final conclusion. 

"The votes are in. We party" Buffy said and everyone cheered waking up Amanda and Elizabeth who began to cry. 

"Oh bugger" Spike said walking over to the crib Elizabeth was in. "I'll get Beth you get Mandy" Spike said as Buffy went over to the other crib. 

"How can you tell the difference?" Cordelia asked speaking for the first time.

"Beth's eyes are green..Mandy's eye's are blue." Buffy answered as she lifted her daughter. 

"Cool" 

"Should we head back to L.A Buffy?" Angel asked. 

"If you want to you can, but it would be great if you stayed." Buffy replied rocking Amanda. 

"I want to stay..." Cordelia filled in. 

"You can use the guest rooms" Dawn supplied. 

"Is it all right William?" Angel asked looking at Spike intently. 

"I don't see a problem" Spike said as he placed Elizabeth back in her crib. "That is if we all get out of here while the girls are still asleep" Spike added noticing Buffy putting Amanda back into her crib. 

~~~

Downstairs....  
  


"I suppose I should head back to LA." Hank said as he finished his tea. 

"What is with you people from LA. turning tuck tail and running home as soon as you think your not wanted?" Spike asked slightly amused. 

"Oh well I just thought that since you all were going to..party" Hank answered. 

"Exactly, *all*" Buffy said with a small smile. 

"So that means..Buffy do you mind if we went somewhere to talk?" Hank asked quietly. 

"Sure Dad" Buffy answered getting up gesturing for him to follow. They went upstairs and then went into an office. 

"Was this your mother's?" 

"Yes..she didn't use it very often though..when Willow lived here she used it and so did Tara...it's a bit of a funny story too..mom had a computer up here and Willow didn't want to move it so she put her's on the dining room table and the girls had to eat at the other end.." 

"The girls?"

"This was mostly when I was dead." Buffy answered plainly as she sat down on the couch. "When I came back she moved it to her room..when Spike and I got back from LA 4 months ago we packed up some of mom's stuff and put it in the basement. A lot of the stuff in here is still hers but Spike and I are both using this office now.." Buffy said trying to avoid the real conversation. 

"It's quite nice in here" Hank commented said as he finished looking at the photo's and trinkets in the room. He sat down in to chair across from Buffy's. 

"This is quite a life you and Dawn have" Hanks said as he crossed his legs and sat back. 

"I'm happy with it" Buffy replied. 

"I can see that" 

"Dad...I'm sorry about what I said..I was really harsh to you..its not the way I wanted that to happen" 

"No you were right to be harsh Buffy. You've been through a lot more than you should have had to. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Dawn. Luckily though you weren't alone..."

"Yea, I don't know what I would do without Giles and the guys" 

"I know"

"Dad I have to ask..where were you for the last few years?" Buffy asked looking him the eyes. 

"Well...I was in Japan actually" 

"Japan?" Buffy asked confused. 

"I got offered a job over there as a foreign exchange business director, after 18 months they sent me back here to manage their new office in LA. I tried to contact your mother when I got back but unfortunately.."

"Yea" Buffy said quietly. 

"When I found out she had died I suppose I was in a bit of shock..I started ding enquiries on you and Dawn and found out she was doing bad in school for awhile but is getting better this year. I was a little disappointed to find out you dropped out of college. Of course I understand why..it was a very grown-up decision"

"Thank-you, even though I only did it so I could take care of Dawn" 

"I know honey. After a few more inquiries I found out you were getting married." Hank said and then paused. "Spike seems to be a very good man" 

"I love him very much" Buffy said with a smile. 

"I noticed" Hanks said with a small chuckle. "I'm glad you've found some happiness dear. I don't know everything that has happened in the last few years but I do know there has been a lot of..bad times" Hank said looking remorseful. "Buffy I want to apologize to you"

"another one? wow did someone declare it 'Apologise to Buffy day'?" Buffy asked and Hank chuckled. 

"I think at this point this is the one you need to hear the most"

"really...well shoot" 

"When you were 15...when your mother and I put you into that mental clinic..we didn't know Buffy. We honestly thought that.." 

"Its alright dad" Buffy said interrupting him. 

"We should have listened to you. What kind of parent ignores their child's cry for help?" 

"You didn't ignore it dad you just took the wrong way...but if there's something I have learned these last few years its that we can't change the past and if we have to make mistakes we might as well learn from them" 

"Your right of course. I'm proud of you Buffy" 

"You can't imagine what it means to me to hear you say that" Buffy whispered. 

"Yes I can" Hanks said getting up and moving to sit next to Buffy on the couch and quickly hugged her.   
  


Knock Knock. 

"Yes?" Buffy said with a small sniffle wiping a tear from her left eye. 

"Can I come in?" Dawn asked opening the door. 

"Sure Dawnie" Buffy said. 

"I missed you girls" Hank said when Dawn sat down in the chair that Hank was in. 

"We missed you too Daddy" Dawn said getting up to hug her father. 

"Are you going to be around more?" Dawn asked looking at Buffy. 

"I want to be" Hank said looking at Buffy as well. 

"Then be" Buffy said with a small note of authority. 

~~~~~~~~

"We come bearing gifts" Xander said as he and Angel came through the door. 

"Alcoholic gifts?" Buffy asked. 

"Buffy beer bad" Willow pointed out referring to the time Buffy had her first encounter with beer. 

"Don't worry wills, we didn't buy any black forest" Xander laughed his face showing a hint of guilt. 

"Good. Cave Buffy not really the greatest I've been" Buffy said as she grabbed the case of coolers from Angel. 

"Cave Buffy?" Hank, Angel, and Cordelia asked at the same time. 

"wait until we get to the story part of being drunk" Xander asked setting some wine on the table. 

"Ok" Cordelia said as she took some groceries into the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~

2 hours later...  
  


"So she's like a demon! Willow and everyone else thought I was just being paranoid but I was right" Buffy said recalling her first roommate in college. "She was running away from her father trying to be a normal girl. I guess I can understand that.."

"Buffy?" Dawn called from the living room. 

"Yea?" Buffy asked walking into the room. 

"This is fun!!" Dawn squealed as she moved her hands in circles. Above her head there were flowers, cards, pens and a bunch of other knickknacks were flying around the room. 

"Who gave Dawn alcohol?" Buffy asked. 

"Oops" Xander said with a burp. 

"How much have you had Dawn" Buffy asked.

"umm..1..2..4..yea 4" Dawn answered and giggled. 

"4 what?" Giles asked. 

"4 bottles of Bicardi Silver..it tastes like that tropical 7 up." Dawn said as she started placing stuff back in its original places. 

"What's going on?" Hank asked entering the living room. 

"Dawn got into the alcohol and had fun with her powers" Xander answered. 

"More like you gave her alcohol" Spike corrected. 

"Yea..umm...oops..again" Xander said guiltily. 

"Well lets get her upstairs" Spike said lifting Dawn up over his shoulder. 

"But I'm not sleepy!" Dawn whined. 

"Don't worry you will be" Spike replied as he took her upstairs. He put her into bed and as soon as she was under the blankets she fell asleep. As Spike began to walk down the hall towards the nursery to check on the girls he heard a muffled giggle coming from the guest room. Curious he walked up to the door and heard Angel calling Cordelia's name. 

"Poofter finally got laid" Spike said with a smirk. 

"I LOVE YOU" Cordelia screamed and then moaned. 

"Shh Cordy some one will here you and then our first time would be cut short" Angel said from within the room. Spike just chuckled and went into the nursery. He found Amanda and Elizabeth fast asleep. 

"Thank-you" a quiet feminine voice said. 

"For what Buffy?" Spike asked knowing who it was instantly. 

"For..everything" she answered making it sound like the simplest thing in the world. 

'I should be saying that to you' he commented turning around to kiss her. 

'Oh Spike. I love you so much' her eyes filling with tears. 

'Why are you crying Buffy?' Spike asked gesturing towards the door, indicating that they should go out to the hall. 

"I don't know" she answered out loud as he opened their bedroom door. 

He kissed her as soon as the door was closed and they were by the bed. 

"Spike I want you" Buffy said her voice full of passion. He kissed her and both their eyes began to glow. "I love you" she said quietly when they came up for air. 

"God Buffy, I love you so much it hurts" he said kissing her throat placing them on the bed. "oh god Spike" Buffy moaned as he pulled her shirt off. She placed her hands on his now bare back and pulled him closer to her. "Never let me go" she whispered harshly. 

"Never" he promised as he removed her skirt. She kissed him on the forehead and together they fell into another world. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Giles?" Anya called as she entered the magic box the next day. 

"Over here" he answered from the back table. 

"What are you doing?" She asked setting down the two takeout cups of coffee. 

"I'm finishing the translation of the Book of Raybon. Now that I'm confident that its about Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Amanda and Elizabeth I have been trying to finish it"

"How far are from done?" Anya asked as she sat down. 

"Not far..I'm having a little trouble translating this one section though..the rest of the book in Latin but this part is different.." he said using his index finger to show Anya the last few pages of text. She glanced at it for a moment looking as if she was trying to remember something. 

"Oh oh I know what language that is! Its Egyptian cursor" She supplied happily. 

"Egyptian cursor? I thought the Egyptians only wrote in symbols" Giles mused taking off his glasses. 

"They did, but later in the Egyptian era they turned to cursor for prophecy's and..." Anya said trailing off. 

"And what?" Giles asked his curiosity in complete suspense. 

"And the account of mystical occurrences.." she answered deep in thought. She moved the book in front of her and began to read it. 

"I don't remember it all right now but I can tell you some of it" Anya said and then began. 

"The key to worlds holds power that it will never know. It gives life and it takes it away. It is not darkness it is not light. some other words I don't remember. The slayer will protect the key with its life...The coronation will bring the key's true being to life. Light and Dark will meet..royal they will become..set it stone it now shall be. Twins...chalice, slayer, seer..trinity..umm not sure about this word" Anya said pointing to a small text. "oh it means eye light. Coronation shall bring together light and dark and together a new light shall be born. A paradox of the two. Strength unknown to the world will be held within the new light. They will move in and out of worlds their love forever a true power. Eye light is a mystical power, it is usually harmless but if taken away from who it was graced upon then evil could call upon the power of the ancient god Raw." Anya said remembering. 

"The text doesn't make that much sense but if I keep going over it I think I can get it" Anya said as she gazed over it. 

"Move in and out of worlds.." Giles mumbled. 

"So you think that the eye glow thing that Buffy and Spike have is what?" Anya asked

"I think the light represents their love. It seems to be getting more sensitive. When Buffy and Spike got married I suppose it was triggered." Giles rambled. 

"Your not making any sense" Anya pointed out. 

"I know. Bloody hell I know" Giles said as he let out some air. 

"Ok so lets go over everything. Buffy and Spike made love and then Buffy began pregnant. But at that time he was still a vampire. Buffy sees the powers in a dream and they encourage her to be with Spike. She confesses her love for him and while in L.A Spike becomes human and he and Buffy are bonded. They are brought before the powers together and told who and what they really are and what their daughter will be. During their coronation Dawn changes and gets more powers or rather her powers are revealed. Buffy has a prophetic dream where she sees the first slayer in a desert and she finds her two daughters. The powers that be tell Buffy and Spike that they are having twins after a time demon tries to change things for himself. Now that there are two babies Dawn nor the baby are in danger because together Elizabeth, Amanda, and Dawn will fight as what I think is the Trinity that the book of Raybon refers to. Spike and Buffy get married and this eye illumination starts. Buffy has the twins 4 and a ½ months after she becomes pregnant." 

"Sounds about right to me" Anya replied after Giles recalled everything that has happened. 

"Sounds like a bloody soap opera to me" Giles commented as he began to rub his temples. 

"Wait! It says here 'Leaders of the Demon world they shall be, a Royal Family unlike no other. Warriors they shall be fighting for good and for themselves. The Trinity shall set as powerful as no other. Together they will fight for good. Court of 10, Trinity of Life and The Royals all destinies rooted in each other.' It has more about that and then it goes into the eye light again 'The strength of their love gives them the power to be in worlds not their own. Eye light the colour of sky will consume them their love forever strong'" 

"So that means that they eye light is what gives Buffy and Spike their power" 

"Exactly Anya" Giles said with a small smile."Their love is their power" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


End Chapter 12 

So I hope I did a good job on that chapter...please please please leave me a review! 


	13. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own this...unfortunately..any names or places used in this story that are held the same in reality are coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. Joss Whedon is god, Mutant enemy is god's monarchy and fox is well...you get the idea!!! The only thing I own is the idea and some of the characters...

Feedback: If you like my story, let me know! I really really really like feedback its my friend..

Author's Note: Look, Look a update. Thanks to Angie for kicking me in the ass to get this up. Sorry its so late guys. ** Means the powers are speaking to Tara  
  
  
  
Family

  
  


"Rooted in each other the Warriors will fight to the end. Each respective group that makes the Warriors holds their own power. The trinity chalice, slayer, seer. The royals, light and dark melded into one, their power in their love. The Court, 10 members, each with their own power."

"Do you know who these people are?" the male voice asked after he read the prophecy's player's out loud. 

"Yes sir we do" the women is the black suit answered quietly as she moved her hair out of her eyes. 

"Will they be a problem?" 

"For us or you?" she asked slight

"Me" he answered with a tint of anger in his voice. 

"That depends on your future plans" another voice commented as he came into the room. 

"Well I do believe I intend to stay alive and regain my power" he answered. 

"Then yes they will be a problem" the women answered. "But we are prepared to help you"

"Good..now tell me how is this going to affect Wolfman and Hart?" 

~~~~~~~~~

"You know what surprises me?" Xander asked from the Majic box research table.

"What?" Anya asked kissing his cheek and then sitting in a chair next to him. 

"We've had some bad guys lately but nothing apocalyptic...and I just realized I jinxed us.." 

"Maybe not" Tara said

"Does that mean you know what's going to happen and we are gonna be fine?" Xander asked hopeful. 

"That's a lot of speculation from two words" Tara said with a smile. 

"It's a gift" Xander replied with a smile. "Well if it isn't the happy little family" he commented as Buffy, Spike, and Dawn came in carrying Amanda and Elizabeth. 

"Hey guys" Buffy said cheerfully as she approached the table with Spike and Dawn. "Is Giles here?" 

"Buffy?" Giles said coming out of the back room. 

"There's your answer" Xander said with a small chuckle. 

"I'm glad you're here" Giles said giving Xander a funny look. "I have finished translating the Book of Raybon thanks to Anya's help"

"Oh goodie!" Buffy said with false enthusiasm. 

"It seems that the reason your eyes glow when you and Spike get er..close..is because the power that you two share lies in your love.." Giles began ignoring her comment. 

"Really" Spike said. 

"Yes...as well as your daughters..one is going to be a seer..and the other is going to be a...slayer" 

"What?!" Buffy said alarmed. "No she can't!"

"Buffy its going to happen whether you like it or not" Giles said with some sternness and great amount of sympathy. 

"I know that" Buffy said quietly her voice filled with anger as she handed Elizabeth over to Tara to hold. "I just don't want this! Why give us children if they are only going to die before they become adults?" 

"I didn't say that Buffy"

"Then what the hell are you saying?" Buffy asked. 

'Luv calm down its not Rupert's fault, he just translated the book' 

'Its just not fair Spike' Buffy thought as tears formed in her eyes. 

"Buffy, something is going to happen..I am not sure yet what but its says in the book that an ancient evil is going to arise" 

"What else is new?" Dawn asked sarcastically. 

"There is something else.." Giles continued, "It seems that Amanda and Elizabeth are going to grow faster than normal children until they reach the same age as Dawn."

"How fast?" Spike asked. 

"I'm not sure...the girls are a week old now and they look to be about 9 months..."

"They will be Dawn's age in about 2 months" Tara answered quietly. 

"You know it might be a good idea for you to tell us this stuff when you know them not when its convenient for you" Anya commented.

"I'm sorry but as you all know I can't say anything until its necessary and besides I was just told"

"what do you mean just told?" Spike asked.

"I mean I was just told, the powers just contacted me in my mind and told me-" she tried to explain but stopped raising her hand indicating that they should wait. 

**They are coming, tell the watcher that the glow is the key** The powers said to Tara.

"The Glow is the Key?" Tara related to Giles.

"The glow.." Giles replied trailing off. "Yes Yes that's it!"

"That's what?" Xander asked. 

"I know how to win!" Giles said containing his glee.

**12th Month, 12 th day**

"12th month, 12th day Giles?" Tara repeated. 

"Yes" Giles answered as he read over the book of Raybon. "It all works now" 

**They will win. But only if the Key enters her 4 th stage and in order for that to happen she must meld with the daughters to be the trinity**

"So in 2 months the girls will be the same age as Dawn and they are all part of a trio?" Willow asked.

"Trinity actually, that's the word the powers are using" Tara answered. "And in order for that to happen a ceremony has to happen in order for the girls to be linked into one. Its complicated and that powers want Giles to figure it out himself but we have 58 days to do it. Dawn's Birthday is the day it has to happen" 

"Why Dawn's Birthday?" Buffy asked.

"Because, its that day that the girls will be all the same age" Giles answered looking up from the book. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 days later..

"Mommy, Daddy!" Amanda and Elizabeth called now appearing to be the age of 5. 

"Did you girls have fun with Aunty Anya and Uncle Xander?" Buffy asked. 

"Yep, we had ice cream and got to ride on a bunch of cool rides" Amanda answered. 

'Did you notice that their hair is turning brownish?' Spike asked Buffy. 

'Yes, they are starting to look a lot like Dawnie' she replied. 

'Except for the eyes and the blond streaks' 

"You two go into the house and clean up for dinner ok?" Spike said to his twin daughters. 

"Ok" They answered in unison. As soon as they were out of earshot Buffy and Spike resumed their conversation.

"we've got 48 days left, and every 4 days the girls are getting a year older." Buffy said sadly. "I knew they might have to grow up fast but I meant emotionally not all around"

"I know honey..I know" Spike said comforting her. Buffy looked up into his eyes her tears fading away as her eyes began to glow. 

"Thanks" She said and he kissed her. 

~~~~~

16 days later. 

"Mandy and Beth are now 10 Giles, and they will be 11 in 2 days! We need to find a solution we have 1 month left" Tara said as she and Giles poured over the books. 

"I know" He replied. "Have you heard anything from the Powers?"

"No they are silent, the last time was.." 

"Yes I know" Giles said taking off his glasses and leaning back. 

**Family** Tara heard suddenly. 

"Family" Tara blurted right away.

"Did you just get another message?" Giles asked. 

"Yes that was it though, just family." she answered. Giles nodded in apprehension like a light bulb just went off. 

"I know now! I know how to do the ritual" Giles said after a few seconds had passed. 

~~~~~~

"Giles figured it out. now all we need to do is get everyone together, and all the ingredients" Buffy told the group. 

"We only have 1 month to do it" Giles filled in. 

"So lets get to it!" Xander supplies. 

"Not as easy as it sounds Xander, each and every one of you has to get one ingredient, and that won't be easy, your going to have to undergo a quest, you have to earn these items" 

"So point to the yellow brick road g-man" 

  
  


TBC...

Review me please....


End file.
